<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Melodies by WeeboftheWest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827437">Broken Melodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeboftheWest/pseuds/WeeboftheWest'>WeeboftheWest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeboftheWest/pseuds/WeeboftheWest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Narssisa Lestrange was not looking forward to her first year at Hogwarts. Aside from the fact that her mother was one of the most hated death eaters during the war, she also inherited her fiendish wand. This take a turn for the worse when someone at Hogwarts is intent on making Melody pay for her mother's crimes. With the help of her new found friends, can she discover who's been plotting against her? And what happens when the Golden Trio get mixed up in the mystery?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story that I've posted to this site. Feel free to leave any comments. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Melody Narcissa Lestrange was NOT looking forward to her first year at Hogwarts. In fact, she was dreading it with all her heart and soul. And was seriously thinking of running away. Everything just didn't feel real, especially with the end of the war only a year ago.  Her mother’s death only a year ago. Her father’s body was found dead in Azkaban just a week ago.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, nothing was going according to plan. At all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her wand wasn't even a new one; it was her mother’s wand that felt uncomfortable and unpredictable in her hands. It was unyielding, even to her own daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now everything was wrong. The war left deep gashes in the trustworthiness of any pureblood family, and Melody's anxious and nervous disposition wouldn't do her any good. Her world crumbled around her when the war started, and now it was finally demolished.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Melonhead! It's time for breakfast!" Her cousin Veronica shouted from the bottom stairs. Melonhead was just another in a long line of "creative" names her cousins had come up for her. Melody ignored the name and slipped off her bed to go join them in the dining hall.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Astric manor wasn't the nicest or the largest manor her cousins had, but it could uncomfortably fit seven kids and three adults. The newly formed Ministry of Magic was inspecting their other two manors for dark magic and progress was slow. Melody's Aunt and Uncle Astric had six children to deal with so they were always on edge. Melody just learned to avoid them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put this knowledge to work as she slipped into the dining room unnoticed by anyone. This morning they were having fresh fruit so it must have been a special occasion. After the war, they were nearly broke because all of their money went to the Dark Lord. They were an old pureblood family so the Dark Lord's name was still not spoken aloud even though he had been dead for a while now.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how long it will take for someone to point out the fruit?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Melody asked herself, and as if on cue one of the smaller boys stopped eating and stood up from his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey... wait a minute!" Bogs, the youngest, had caught on to the fruit, "We never get fresh fruit. What are you playing at?!" He pointed his spoon directly at his parents as if he was trying to torture a confession out of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit down boy!” Uncle Astric stabbed his knife into the wooden table, “We are going to Diagon Alley to get you and Melody new school supplies," the gruff man barked at his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at the mention of Diagon Alley and </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> school supplies, Melody nearly choked on her pear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"School *cough* supplies *cough* already?" She hacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Melody I didn't see you there," Startled Mrs. Astric noted before answering, "Yes, you need new robes and new school books. The ones Gavich has are outdated now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Melody sunk a little, she had been secretly hoping for a new wand but beggars can't be choosers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Don't forget your money," Mr. Astric glared at Melody as he added the last part. Even though the Lestrange fault had been nearly emptied during an attempt at theft, leaving nothing but Bellatrix's wand and a few heirlooms, Melody was still expected to scrape the last remaining gallons of her heritage into her pocket to pay for new robes and new books. Melody sighed and left to go to her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she climbed up the endless wooden staircase and flopped onto her bed she thought of her mother. It wasn't a very nice thought, just a fleeting seen from the war. Melody pushed it back and started to nervously chew on her fingernails. Then after they had been bitten down to stubs she unconsciously started twirling her curly untamed black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, little Bella," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melody jumped as she turned around to see Veronica smiling slyly in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She used to do that too, you know. Play with a little strand like that,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘So?’ Oh Little Bella, so... ignorant. You don't want to walk around school looking like the Death Eater that murdered their families."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't murder anybody!" Melody's voice shook as Veronica advanced slowly to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Take a good look in the mirror Bella," Veronica shoved a picture of Bellatrix's Azkaban picture from The Daily Profit into her face, "You’re the spitting image."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the picture, Bellatrix was screaming madly, her untamed curls were flailing with hate and power. Melody had to admit she had her mother's hair and facial structure, but she had her father's eyes. They were soft, round, and grey like an oncoming storm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get that out of my face," Melody pushed Veronica aside and walked to the door, "I am not my mother," she whispered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The gardens were a great place to hide if one needed to be alone. And at that moment Melody desperately needed to be alone. She snuck off to a private area underneath an old willow tree and lay down underneath its swaying branches.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not my mother," Melody repeated trying to reassure herself but the images kept coming back to haunt her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh! I am NOT my mother!" But no matter how hard she tried, Melody couldn't rid herself of the confirmation that Veronica brought.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid Veronica, stupid school, stupid feelings," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melody sighed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that recently, and took out a book that she had hidden in her robe before leaving the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander," she proudly announced to no one in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was her favorite book of all time as seen by the warn cover. It was given to Melody by her father before he was taken to Azkaban. She poured over the book even though she knew everything in it by heart. It comforted her in a way that nothing else could; it had even enticed her first bits of accidental magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, she finished and felt better. The looming threat of school still terrified her but it felt more manageable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to be ok. It's going to be okay," she whispered to herself before going inside to avoid everyone again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Melody got up and woke Bogs with much struggling from both of them. She finally dragged him downstairs to politely refuse a lumpy blow of oatmeal that her queasy stomach couldn't take. Bogs finished his and went first up the Floo, then Aunt Astric, uncle Astric, and finally, Melody who was very thankful she didn't eat anything. </p><p>They landed in Diagon Alley and the street was bustling with young witches and wizards. The school year was going to start in a few days so everyone was getting in their last minute shopping. With all the chaos and her hood, Melody was ignored as she made her way to Gringotts. </p><p>Her small steps echoed down the pristine hall as she looked up to the Goblin.</p><p>"Um, I wish to enter my fault." She squeaked.</p><p>The Goblin looked down at the little girl and did a double take.</p><p>"Madam Lestrange,” he flexed his sharp fingers, “your key?"</p><p>Melody took out her golden key and handed it to the Goblin.</p><p>"Very well Madam Lestrange, follow me."</p><p>The ride down to the darkest part of Gringotts was terrifying and for the second time, that day Melody was glad she didn't eat breakfast. They rode through the cold and dark caves. Finally, they stopped in front of her vault and the Goblin opened the heavy doors.  <br/>It was even worse than she expected. Barely anything remained, a goblet, a ring, and ten gallons. </p><p>"This is all that's left of my family?"</p><p>"I’m afraid so. During the break in the thieves took the heritage of your family. We were outnumbered and could not find the missing pieces. We are truly sorry."</p><p>Melody closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. The nearly empty vault remained. She scooped ten gallons into a pouch and left the rest to rot.</p><p>"Ok. I'm done here," she said bitterly.</p><p>The ride back wasn't as bad but Melody still felt weird after seeing that vault. The gallons shifted in her pouch and they made her cringe. <br/>Blood money. </p><p>As she walked to Madam Malkin’s Robes she stopped cold. Many eyes were staring at her with shock and a twinge of fear. Melody looked up and realized she forgot to put on her hood. Embarrassed and terrified Melody shoved her hood on her head as the whispers began. They engulfed her and became louder and louder until she swore they were shouting things in her ears. A hand grabbed Melody's wrist and pulled her into Madam Malkin’s Robes. </p><p>The shouting had stopped but the hand was still grasped around her arm.</p><p>"Let go!" Melody fearfully pulled her arm away from the person who had taken it.</p><p>"Gee, I was trying to do you a favor and get you out of there."</p><p>"I was doing fine."</p><p>"You were paralyzed."</p><p>Melody looked up in defiance of her supposed savior.</p><p>The boy's hair was a dark brown color with sparkling green eyes. He was her age and about the same height. If she wasn't so mad she might even say he was cute.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that."</p><p>"Well, I did. You’re welcome," he huffed.</p><p> "Thank you," she hissed through clenched teeth. <br/>An awkward silence passed between them before he held out his hand.</p><p>"My name’s Ennis. What's yours?"</p><p>Melody cautiously took his hand and shook it.</p><p>"Melody,"</p><p>"Do you need robes?"</p><p>"Yeah, my first year," </p><p>"Me too. But I got to go so, will I see you on the train?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll save you a seat."</p><p>"Thanks, I'll see you soon Melody!" Ennis shouted as he ran out the door.</p><p>"Bye." She whispered long after he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days were filled with frantic packing and arguing of who got the owl this term. This meant that Melody enjoyed peaceful long hours alone for she was all packed. She spent most of her time in the backyard reading, thinking about Ennis, and trying not to think about where she was going. On the last night, Melody looked through her bag and made sure everything was in place. She undid a black handkerchief that was nestled inside her clothes. A purple choker with a diamond on it, a Foe glass ball, and a ring with serpents on it was inside the handkerchief. Melody remembered Narcissa giving the handkerchief to her.   </p><p>"It will hide all dark objects inside it." Melody repeated Narcissa’s words before taking out her wand. </p><p>No, her mother’s wand. This wand was not hers. It obeyed a dead woman who was better left forgotten. </p><p>"I hope I can make some use of you. I don't have enough money to get a new one," Melody told the wand angrily before stuffing it back in her bag along with the handkerchief filled with her treasures. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, after much arguing and frustration, they all apparated into King's Cross. Aunt and Uncle Astric shoved the six children into the platform. They gave a good pat on the shoulder to the older ones and sent the rest on their way before the train left. </p><p>The older brothers and sisters went off to their friend's compartments. But before Melody could get very far Veronica tightly grabbed her wrist and whispered: "Behave Little Bella."  </p><p>Veronica left her to dig up the emotions she was holding back. </p><p>Melody searched desperately for a compartment with the boy she had met at Diagon Alley, as the hopelessness crushed her. Her tears begin brimming despite her efforts to hold them back. Melody finally found an empty compartment and closed the door. </p><p>After a couple of minutes, she regained her composure and waited for the train to start moving. </p><p>"Excuse me but is this compartment taken?" </p><p>Melody saw a blond girl hovering around the compartment's entrance and shook her head. </p><p>"You can sit here."</p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>They sat in silence. This is strange, she’s not afraid of me. Or looking at me weird. Melody thought to herself. After a few more minutes, Melody decided it was her turn to break the ice.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"My name is Iris."</p><p>"I like your name. My name’s Melody.”</p><p>"Cool,"</p><p>Again an awkward silence braced the room. Melody tried again.</p><p>"Do you know anything about Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Nope, my mom thought it was best if I discovered everything by myself. I'm a half-blood. Do you know anything?"</p><p>Melody tried to remember what her cousins told her.</p><p>"I believe you get sorted into one of four different houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The headmistress is Minerva McGonagall. There's a Whomping Willow on the school grounds and something about house elves..."  </p><p>"What's a house Elf?" Iris inquired scooting closer to Melody. <br/>"A house elf is a little servant that is inherited by pureblood families. They are very sweet and love to do chores." Melody looked back fondly on her own house elf Seppy who played with her and took care of her when she was a little kid.</p><p> "I wish I could see one.</p><p>"Maybe one day."</p><p>"What house do you think you're going in?"</p><p>"Me? Eh, I don't know,” But Melody knew. Slytherin was the only one she would be put in based on her heritage. The very idea made her stomach turn, “But I think you'd be in Ravenclaw."</p><p>"Really? What does that mean?"</p><p>"It's the clever house."</p><p>"Sweet thanks. Hmm, I think you would be in Gryffindor!" </p><p>Melody was taken aback, "Why?"</p><p>"It sounds like a really cool house. Is it not?"</p><p>"Well, Gryffindor is the brave house. I'm not very brave." </p><p>"I bet you are."</p><p>Melody looked up in surprise at the smiling girl looking out the window to the countryside. </p><p>"I bet you’ll be the bravest Gryffindor ever." She continued still looking dreamily out the window. </p><p>“Do you know who I am?” Melody asked timidly, now realizing why Iris was being so nice to her.<br/>“You’re Melody?” Iris replied with confusion. </p><p>Melody held the real answer behind her tongue and she just nodded. Fear began to grow in her heart. <br/>What happens when she finds out?</p><p>Melody shook her head to clear that thought and she tried to act normal again. She scoffed and folded her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, nah, I’m not cut out for Gryffindor. You’re thinking of Harry Potter. He's pretty brave."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Harry Potter," A male voice answered at the compartment door.</p><p>It was Ennis; his unmistakable green eyes sparkled as he flashed a smile at the two young girls. </p><p>"Ennis! I didn't see you but I saved a compartment." </p><p>"Thank you, Melody, and who are you?" </p><p>"Iris Bodehimes. Pleased to meet you." </p><p>"Likewise, Iris. So why are we talking about Harry Potter?"</p><p>Melody blushed furiously but thankfully Iris answered him.</p><p>"Melody was trying to enlighten me on who he was."</p><p>"Oh, well that could take a while."</p><p>The trolley witch came by with food and Iris got three pumpkin pastries, three chocolate frogs, and a small assortment of other candy. </p><p>"I've got all day," Iris cheerfully said as she passed around the sweets. </p><p>Ennis told the tale about the first war, the boy who lived, and the second war. It was a glossed over history, so Ennis didn't discuss the individual death eaters for which Melody was grateful.  After the story, they taught all they knew about Hogwarts, magical creatures, and chocolate frogs to Iris. In return, they learned a few things about the Muggle world. Melody laughed at both of their stories. She hadn't laughed in a while, it was nice.</p><p>Soon they had to change into their school robes. The fear of Hogwarts and the sorting had finally caught up to her. When the train slowed to a shuddering stop Melody began to shake uncontrollably. </p><p>"Hey, are you ok?" Iris asked, concerned </p><p>Melody breathed in and nodded her head even though she felt like throwing up. Iris held Melody's still trembling hands and helped her stand up and walk out to the platform. </p><p>"First years this way! Come on, first years this way!" A gruff but not unfriendly voice called out to the littles. </p><p>The rest of the school left for the carriages. Many of them were eyeing the Thestrals that pulled them.</p><p>"Alright, each of you gets into groups of three. One boat per group." The giant instructed them. Melody, Iris, and Ennis all got into a boat and gasped when they saw the castle. </p><p>The castle was beautiful. Restored to its former glory after the war the flames burned even brighter and the moon shone down a silvery pathway.</p><p>Melody looked up at the great hall and smiled. </p><p>Maybe this place could become home after all. </p><p>The first years climbed the stone steps to the great hall with excited whispers floating around. Melody still felt like throwing up but Iris's comforting hand pulling her along eased the feeling. At the top of the stairs a stern looking woman with brown eyes, silver hair, and a long red robe looked over the first years.</p><p>"I am Professor Threnody and head of Gryffindor house. Before you go and join your classmates you will be sorted into your houses. There is Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, good grades and kind acts will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. Please wait out here until I call for you."  </p><p>Melody held her hand to her mouth, the comforting presence of Iris's hand worn out. She sunk to the floor and tried to cover her head with her hood even more. </p><p>"Melody what's wrong?" Iris began rubbing her back and called over Ennis.</p><p>"I can't go out there. I just can't." Melody choked back sobs and she felt dizzy.</p><p>"Melody! What's wrong, Iris?" Ennis asked.</p><p>"She doesn't want to go out there."</p><p>"Melody, you have to do this. You may not be able to forget it ever happened, but you can't stop now! We’re so close,” Ennis stared into her watery eyes with a determined expression on his face <br/>"We'll be here after and we'll still remain friends, no matter what house," Melody looked up to Iris's confident grin and picked herself up. </p><p>"Ok, your right. I can't give up now." </p><p>Her little break down had gone almost unnoticed amongst the other children but for extra measure, she pulled her hood over all her strands of hair.  Leaving just one out to play with.</p><p>Professor Threnody opened the doors. Silence came from the first years.</p><p>"We are ready for you." </p><p>Melody took a deep breath and walked into the Great Hall. </p><p>It was beautiful, from the enchanted ceiling to the stone floors. The polished wood tables gleamed with silver and gold plates and at the end, the sorting hat stood ready on a wooden stool. <br/>The first years crowded around a ten-foot semi-circle where in the center stood the hat. </p><p>Professor Threnody pulled out a list of names and began reading them. There were many Gryffindor’s, a few Hufflepuffs, one Slytherin, and two Ravenclaws. Then Iris's name was called.</p><p>"Iris Bodehimes," </p><p>Iris gave a final squeeze to Melody's hand and walked over to the stool practically skipping. The sorting hat was placed on her head, one second, two seconds…</p><p>"Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat announced to a relieved Iris and a welcoming Ravenclaw house.</p><p>After a few more names Ennis's was said.</p><p>"Ennis Golbrea," </p><p>Ennis ran up and happily shoved the sorting hat on his head.</p><p>"Slytherin!" The sorting hat announced and Ennis jogged over before giving Melody a quick thumbs up. </p><p>Melody nodded, still stiff from fear. Only a few more empty seats and only one in Gryffindor. </p><p>Maybe I'll be in Hufflepuff, she thought hopefully. </p><p>More names, more houses, but still an empty Gryffindor seat. Melody began chewing her fingernails. <br/>Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Slytherin, Ravenclaw but no Gryffindor. <br/>One by one the students left to sit at their tables. Melody still remained.<br/>She pulled the hood as far over her face as possible. </p><p>Then it happened. The one thing she was dreading, terrified of it happened in front of the entire school. Her mouth went dry. <br/>Professor Threnody cleared her throat,</p><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange,"</p><p>Gasps of horror swept through the houses, the dreaded whispers began, even a few of the professors stood up. Melody began to shake.<br/>Professor Threnody quickly realized her mistake and sputtered, "Oh goodness, um, is there a Lestrange here?"</p><p>Almost against her will, Melody raised her shaking hand very slowly. The professor nodded curtly and stiffened as Melody walked to the stool.</p><p>It took centuries to walk up to the stool. And she could feel the thousands of eyes burning into the back of her skull. The whispers swarmed around her like angry bees. She climbed up and faced the crowd with her head still buried in her hood.   </p><p>"Ahem," Threnody coughed,  </p><p>Melody looked up.<br/>The hood, she mouthed before turning away.</p><p>Melody as if in a daze pulled off her hood and let her curly untamable black hair come out since leaving the manor. The whispers only grew louder and louder. Then the hat slid over her head and silenced the outside world.</p><p>Hmm, interesting. A Lestrange, oh my yes. Very soon, some would say too soon but I think you're ready.  The sorting hat’s sly voice purred in her ear.</p><p>“Ready for what?” She asked the hat.</p><p>Ready for what's coming, but I don't think Hufflepuff will suit you, my dear. No, far too much bravery and less loyalty. Ravenclaw wouldn't work, your skills are not meant for cleverness but Slytherin... </p><p>“No, not Slytherin.”</p><p>By why not? You have an extended family in Slytherin. They will welcome you with open arms. Maybe…</p><p>“No, I am not my mother.”</p><p>Very well. I see you have a quest. A quest to right wrongs and prove you are not her. Isn't that right?</p><p>“I guess…”</p><p>Well, then my dear I'm afraid it’s,"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced to a silent hall. </p><p>The hat was taken off her head but before she could even take one step-<br/>"Murderer!" A lone student yelled across the hall. And as if she had been waiting for it, Headmistress McGonagall burst out of her chair.</p><p>"Mr. Dibley! I will see you in detention!" </p><p>Melody, still in her dazed state, covered her head even though there was no point and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table. </p><p>The only problem was that there was one seat left, and it was right next to Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only reason Harry Potter wanted to be at the front was so he could see the sorting for the final time. He wanted to experience going through Hogwarts like a normal person and with no surprise death tournaments, or Voldemorts to kill. </p><p>But of course, something would turn up. </p><p>The train ride over was blissful and Ron was talking about Quidditch, Hermione about their N. E. W. T.s exams. Of course, something had changed, Ron was now dating Hermione and Harry was dating Ginny but they kept the snogging to a minimum. But there were also the people that died and the people that lived. Harry hoped it was just going to be one long year of reflection.  </p><p>But of course, something would happen to disrupt that. </p><p>After they got out of the cars Harry tried to find the closest carriage. He wanted to be at the very front and watch the next generation come in. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all crammed into one of the first carriages. They talked about summer and laughed about Ron and Hermione but for a long while they sat in peaceful silence. Everyone was ready for a nice year of school and not war. </p><p>But of course, a little kid had to take that away from him.</p><p>Harry watched as a little first year hid behind her hood and he gave her sympathy remembering when he was scared of the sorting too. But when her name was said aloud, Harry remembered only Bellatrix and all the painful memories came flooding back in an instant. Sirius going beyond the veil, Hermione being tortured, Dobby dying. A bubbling anger was starting to overtake him. Only when Hermione put a hand on his shoulder did he come back to reality. But Harry looked up and only saw the face of Bellatrix sneering smiling- </p><p>No, she was crying. Just two tears that only people in the very front could see. As the hat slid over her eyes Harry heard the students’ murmurs. </p><p>That's a Lestrange, </p><p>The spitting image </p><p>Bet you anything Slytherin </p><p>And they’d call us blood traitors</p><p>Murderer</p><p>Voldemort's pet</p><p>Killed my sister</p><p>Killed my brother</p><p>Killer</p><p>Harry blocked them out. <br/>This isn't fair, he thought bitterly. She's not her mother, is she? </p><p>Harry looked back to Neville who was white as a sheet. Everyone was waiting for the tolling bell. Ten seconds pass, twenty…</p><p>"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced and was taken away from Melody's head. She looked dazed but she wasn't crying. The whole hall was silent, only a few people clapped.</p><p>Then from the end of the Gryffindor table, a fifth year yelled out "Murderer!" </p><p>Harry was glad he was getting detention but a part of him knew that he would have said it too if he had not gone through the same sort of treatment. <br/>But then he realized the error of his wish. There was only one seat left and Lestrange was slowly tripping over her feet to the spot. Harry moved over and looked straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact. </p><p>Apparently, neither did Lestrange, she plopped onto the bench and stared at her empty dish while pulling her hood more over her head. Harry felt bad. Really bad. He remembered his second year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin. But he had two really good friends in his house. She didn't even have one. So Harry sat there staring straight ahead and Lestrange sat there staring down as McGonagall gave them the start of term announcements. After that was over the feast began and Ron dove right into the meal, Hermione looked warily at Harry then began eating as well. Harry simply picked up a pretzel stick and nibbled on it slowly. Melody didn't eat at all. </p><p>She could still feel the eyes looking at her from across tables and through glances. She could still hear the word 'murderer' ringing in her head. And she still felt sick. </p><p>Harry could take her silence but he didn't want to ignore her, so to the best of his abilities he tried to start a conversation. </p><p>"Er, hi." He plainly stated but Melody looked up and gasped. Harry Potter of all people was trying to speak to her. </p><p>"H-hello," she cursed her nervous stammer.</p><p>"Not eating?"</p><p>"No, um I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Yeah, me neither."</p><p>Yes, you are, she thought, “You feel weird with me here." </p><p>"Oh. How'd you know?"</p><p>"I'm the daughter of a death eater. I get this a lot."</p><p>Awkward.</p><p>"So, Lestrange-Ow! Hermione!" Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs and was looking over at Melody.</p><p>"What my friend is trying to say is what's your first name?"</p><p>"Melody,"</p><p>"That's a very pretty name."</p><p>"Thank you," Melody blushed slightly; nobody had ever said her name was pretty before. But then she realized something very important. </p><p>"You're Hermione Granger! The founder of S. P. E. W. right?"</p><p>"Oh yes, But that was so long ago. I nearly forgot about it." </p><p>"Well, I heard it from my older cousins. And I took a page out of your book and tried to start an organization called E. L. F.  Elfish Liberty and Freedom. I wanted to follow in your example. I believe that house elves should not be beaten or enslaved. They should at least have the freedom to make their own choices."</p><p>Hermione beamed, "Exactly!"</p><p>They both talked about house elves while Harry got up and sat next to Ron. </p><p>"I think you've been replaced."</p><p>"Who would have thought,” Ron stared dumbfounded, “she's best friends with Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter."</p><p>They both watched their animated conversation then Harry sighed.</p><p>"Ron,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I think I'm going to adopt her."</p><p>"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"You heard the whispers and you know as well as I that she isn't safe."</p><p>"With McGonagall as headmistress-"</p><p>"Even she can't be with her all the time,"</p><p>"But Harry you can't just rush in and be her guardian."</p><p>"I know but you heard Professor Threnody. Someone wrote down Bellatrix instead of Melody on purpose to humiliate her."</p><p>"You don't have enough proof,"</p><p>"Then I'll get some more."</p><p>"Why do you want to defend her in the first place?"</p><p>"Because...because I was in the same position as she and I can't stand to watch history repeat itself."  </p><p>Ron gave him a confused look but then caved in. </p><p>"Ok,"</p><p>"Really? You’re going to help me?"</p><p>“Course, you'd screw it up without me!"</p><p>"Thanks,"</p><p>"But what about classes? You can't go snooping around the first years,"</p><p>"I think I found a solution to that as well."</p><p>"House Elves."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"But Harry what if she doesn't want protection?"</p><p> "She won't know. Do you realize how humiliating it would be for her? She can't know."</p><p>"Harry..."</p><p>"Trust me on this. She loves house elves; they will be happy to do it for her."</p><p>"Ok, we'll keep an eye on her through the Marauders map."</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"This still feels weird but if you think it will work..."</p><p>"Just for this year, after this, we'll be gone and she will be able to take care of herself."  </p><p>"Right,"</p><p>Melody's elf conversation with Hermione morphed into talk about books, knitting, and magic. They tried to include Harry and Ron as well but Melody fidgeted when she tried to talk to them. And they were busy eating. </p><p>When the feast was over Melody left them for only a few moments to rejoin Ennis and Iris to them about what happened. But the prefects to their house dormitories were shoving them apart so they promised to talk tomorrow. Melody ran back over to Hermione and continued their conversation.<br/>This is nice, Melody thought as they walked up to Gryffindor tower. She didn't realize that Harry and Ron brought up the rear to discourage any bullying.   </p><p>Who would have thought me, Melody Lestrange, would befriend Hermione fricken’ Granger! Or engage in talking with Harry freakin’ Potter! Or even get within three feet of Ron ‘effing Weasley! This is amazing. Thank you god.  Melody praised her good luck and smiled in silence. She marveled at the common room in all its coziness and bid the golden trio good night.</p><p>Melody's bag was at the foot of her bed so she quickly changed into her nightgown. But before going to bed, Melody looked out the window and admired the moon shimmering on the lake. She never felt more at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So that's what I think we should do."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh come on Hermione!"</p><p>The rest of the Gryffindors had gone to bed and it was just Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry had just finished explaining his brilliant plan.   </p><p>"No, bring your concerns to McGonagall. She's probably already got people on it." </p><p>"But Hermione," he said with a little wine, "House elves."</p><p>"N. O. No, I'm ok with checking up on her, but twenty-four-hour surveillance is not necessary."  </p><p>"But what if something bad happens?"</p><p>"But what if something embarrassing happens and the house elves tell us. We can't just walk it back; they will be literal in their jobs. Plus don't you think McGonagall hasn't thought this through?" </p><p>"What Harry needs is to make sure. What if we just pop down there and see what they're up to. No harm no foul." Ron tried to reason with her.  </p><p>Hermione thought about it for a little then sighed in submission. </p><p>"Ok, fine. I wanted to check up on them anyway."</p><p>Harry grinned and grabbed his invisibility cloak.</p><p>They stumbled through the quiet halls until they reached the painting of the pear. Hermione tickled it and they slipped inside. A hundred house-elves greeted them all with huge tennis ball eyes and large bat ears. </p><p>"What do you require, sir?" One with blue eyes gazed up at Harry in adoration. </p><p>"We were wondering whether the headmistress has told you to keep a close watch on a girl."</p><p>"What girl are you referring to?"</p><p>"Melody Lestrange."</p><p>The house elves nervously looked around at the mention of a Lestrange but then a squeaky voice cut through the crowd.</p><p>"Melody! Melody is here?!"</p><p>A short female house elf with big green eyes and enormously floppy ears rushed to the trio.</p><p>She stood at knee length with her hands clasped together. Tears flooded her huge eyes.</p><p>"Sir, Madam. Do you say Melody Lestrange was here?"</p><p>"Yes, she's in the Gryffindor common room."</p><p>"Oh my! She never thought she would be in Gryffindor but Seppy told her that she would be perfect. She never listens to Seppy. Never ever." The house elf named Seppy said with a chuckle. </p><p>"You know her?" Hermione asked now intrigued.</p><p>"Oh, you mustn't know about that." Seppy looked horrified at what she had revealed, "No, no one must know anymore. You must leave immediately!"</p><p>Seppy pushed all three of them out with the help of the other house elves.</p><p>"Hey! Wait! We just want to keep her safe!"</p><p>"Seppy understands but Harry Potter must not interfere. No one should!"</p><p>They pushed them out into the hall and chucked the invisibility cloak with them. The door closed and with that their answers.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he picked himself up.</p><p>"Something's up. Seppy sounds like she was protecting some truth about Melody. But she sounded really close to her." Harry concluded.</p><p>"Oh come on!” Hermione said exasperatedly,” Every single year we do something mysterious and dangerous. Why can't we just enjoy our last year?"  </p><p>"Because I'm a danger magnet."</p><p>"That was a rhetorical question, Harry." </p><p>"Aren't you interested?"</p><p>"Not enough to pry anymore. This is a personal thing for Melody, let's just take a back seat on this one." </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"If more things start happening with Melody then yes, we can step in but for now let's just be her friend."</p><p>Ron and Harry exchanged guilty looks and nodded with Hermione. They snuck back to the common room, almost getting caught by Filch, and said their good nights.</p><p> </p><p> 	"Your mother wants to see you." Narcissa's cold, cool voice whispered into Melody's mind. </p><p>"Mama?" Melody looked up from the floor she was playing on to Narcissa's blank face.</p><p>"Come here, she brought you something."</p><p>Melody followed her obediently to the ground floor of Malfoy Manor. Her mother was smiling wickedly in the middle of the parlor. </p><p>"Hello, my little doll. Come to me." </p><p>She did. </p><p>"Mama, I missed you. Aunt Cissy said you got something for me?"</p><p>"Yes I did my little doll," Bellatrix stroked her head stiffly but Melody craved the touch. With a flick of her wand, Bellatrix vaporized a covering for the dead body at the end of the parlor. Melody stood perfectly still, her face impassive and her eyes locked with the body. </p><p>"Come, my little doll. I'm going to show you how to make an Inferi." </p><p> </p><p>Melody shot out of bed gasping for air as the memory remained fresh in her mind.</p><p>"No, I got to forget about that." She told herself and looked out the window. The sun was just rising over the mountains; it was almost enough to make her forget the dream but it persisted. So with a sigh, she quietly tiptoed out of bed and got dressed in her school robes.  </p><p>No one was up yet except for a few prefects at breakfast but even without anyone staring Melody still felt nervous and not hungry. She choked down a few pieces of toast and made her way to the first classroom: Charms. Melody found a corner, pulled her hood over her head, and opened her book to the first chapter. Slowly kids began slipping in the classroom all of them finding spots to clump together. Gryffindor was with the Hufflepuffs so neither Iris nor Ennis was in the class. The Gryffindor’s whispered things about the sorting last night. The Hufflepuffs were more discreet but still, she was still receiving glances and looks. Melody tried to ignore them but it was hard.  </p><p>"Hello!" Said a cheery voice.</p><p>Melody looked up at a Hufflepuff boy with round cheeks and brown hair. His grey eyes sparkled as he held out a hand. Melody took it cautiously not knowing if this was a prank. </p><p>"My name’s Connor Fakus. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"</p><p>"No…?" Melody replied, suspiciously looking him up and down, for she was still trying to work out what he was doing. </p><p>Since when did everyone here want to make friends?, Melody thought harshly, then reminded herself that not everyone knew who she was.</p><p>Conner sat quietly next to her not saying a word. Professor Flitwick came in and began lecturing about a simple hovering spell known as Wingardium Leviosa. He passed out the feathers and had everyone practice the motion.<br/>"Swish and flick. That's it! Now practice on the feather. Swish, and flick." The professor encouraged them.     </p><p>Melody nervously licked her lips and steadied her shaking wand hand. </p><p>"W-Wingardium Leviosa!" Melody felt the magic rush to her wand and burst like a balloon.</p><p>A violent wind crashed around the class throwing books and paper everywhere. Students screamed as professor Flitwick tried to get the mini tornado out of the classroom. </p><p>"Finite Incantatem!" The tornado poofed and the professor began putting books back to their rightful owners.</p><p>"I-I am so sorry," Melody scrambled to apologize as her desk had been the only one that remained in perfect order. "I don't know what happened. I didn't mean-"</p><p>"It's quite alright Miss Lestrange. These things... happen." He said stiffly, still picking up books and spilled ink. But his tone told Melody that these things didn't ever happen at all.</p><p>Melody stopped her flow of apologies and dared a look around the room. Although everything had been put back into order, the entire class was mentally trying to make her disappear. After that, she put her wand down and decided not to try again. The rest of the class successfully managed not to blow up the classroom but their attempt at Magic was practically feeble compared to the damage her accidental tornado had done. Melody looked down at her wand and looked over it in her hand. She could feel her mother’s wand unyielding beneath her fingertips. It longed for her old master and the spells it had done. <br/>Melody shivered, this wand killed so many people, but that wasn't the worst part. The wand seemed to have an unseen pact with her. She could feel the allegiance come to a stalemate and she understood. If she became her mother then the wand would become hers.   </p><p>"Miss Lestrange!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Class is over. Everyone is heading to their next one. Go on."</p><p>Indeed it was, everyone was almost out. Except for Conner. </p><p>"That was so cool!” He’s eyes alight with childish astonishment, “ How did you make a tornado?"</p><p>"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Melody said slightly annoyed at him as she stuffed her thing into her bag.</p><p>"Well even if it was an accident," he continued as she walked out the door, Conner quick on her heels. "It was still really amazing. Can you teach me?"  </p><p> "No, goodbye Conner." Melody rushed off to Transfiguration.  </p><p>"Ok! I'll see you later then!" He waved goodbye, left alone in the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Transfiguration was interesting and Melody's wand didn't give her much trouble this time. The best part, though, was that it was with the Slytherin's. So right after class Melody told Ennis what happened. They walked down the stairs to the next class.</p><p>"I was so freaked out when they said Bellatrix's name but then I sat next to Harry freakin’ Potter! Hermione was very nice too."</p><p>"You sat next to, and had a friendly conversation with these people? I can't believe it."</p><p>"I know, right! But I'm just glad they weren't mean to me."</p><p>"Melody, what if they’re being really nice to you for a reason?" Ennis panicked.</p><p>"Why though? I have nothing they want."</p><p>"But what if they’re using you! But what if they want to hurt you! I-"</p><p>"Ennis," Melody cut him off. "It's ok, they were just being nice. I don't think they want anything from me."</p><p>"Oh really?" His voice changed from panicky to deadly serious, "Then why were they snooping around the castle last night?"  </p><p>"What? How do you know that?"</p><p>"Filch, he was complaining about it to McGonagall in the hallway this morning."</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"So what? Melody, I don't trust them. They're a very suspicious bunch. Just be careful."  </p><p>He left her to head off to another class. Melody walked slowly the rest of the way; her mind filled with questions and no answers. </p><p>The rest of the day went by slowly. The class seemed unbearably long and Melody just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She managed to avoid lunch, but she needed food. Dinner would be inevitable.  </p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of getting homework done and reading, it was time to go down to the great hall. Melody pulled her hood over her head and got down to a spot at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Most of the students were already eating so nobody paid much attention to her. Melody ate a little but was still bugged by the information Ennis gave her. <br/> What would Harry, Ron, and Hermione be doing in the castle at midnight? It couldn't have been about me. She pondered and played with a black lock of her hair. Unable to eat anything else, Melody left before anyone realized she had been there.  </p><p> </p><p>"Bellatrix, don't. She's only a baby, she can't use it." It was Narcissa.</p><p>"Nonsense, she has strong power. I can feel it." Bellatrix gleefully cackled.</p><p>They were in the parlor again. The dead body was gone, most likely turned into an Inferi. </p><p>Melody was holding her mother's wand and Narcissa was scowling. </p><p>"Now baby, try it again." Her mother's smooth voice caressed her. </p><p>Melody steadied her hand and shouted: "Bombarda!" An explosion erupted in the parlor and threw Melody five feet back into a chair.</p><p>Bellatrix scrambled up from the floor where she landed ten feet away and started laughing maniacally and clapping her hands together. Her sister had made a shield from the explosion and was looking positively horrified. Narcissa began cleaning up the mess and ignoring Bellatrix taunting 'I told you so'. <br/>Melody got up and was shaking. She was afraid of her power, of her mother's wand, of herself, but mostly she was in pain from her arm and head smacking painfully into the chair. Huge tears welled up in her eyes and blurred the sight of her mother coming to her. <br/>But they could not blur the feeling of her mother comforting her. Bellatrix's soft hands rubbed her back and gently examined her arm. It was the most her mother had ever touched her since she was a baby. Narcissa healed her arm and her mother put smoothing cold to the back of her head. Melody, soaked in the affection and never wanted it to end. </p><p>She woke up again to the sunrise but felt no need to rush for it was Saturday. Melody got down to the great hall early again and ate a small breakfast. Then, once back up in the common room, she decided to work on her small pile of homework. Soon people began shuffling downstairs all of them planning what to do for the day.<br/>Harry, Ron, and Hermione said hello to Melody before heading down to breakfast. Then only Melody was left. Crookshanks rubbed her head on Melody's legs before lying out on a plush couch. A cool September breeze blew in from the window and ruffled Melody's hair. Everything was peaceful. <br/>Melody gave a content sigh before turning the next page of her book. There was a small scribbled message on the right-hand corner.   </p><p>Strange, Melody thought, the librarian seems so strict. She squinted at the tiny message and gasped when she deciphered it.</p><p>Look out above, Bella.<br/>Your letter will be my warning.</p><p>Then the ink disappeared into the page as if it had never existed at all.</p><p>"Your letter will be my warning? What does that mean?"</p><p>"What does what mean?" </p><p>Melody flinched and turned around. It was only Iris.</p><p>"Iris! You scared me half to death."</p><p>"Sorry, what were you talking about?" </p><p>She's too curious for her own good. Melody sighed, "It’s nothing, just something I read. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came by to see if you wanted to go down to the black lake with me. I heard that there's a giant squid there and I need someone big and strong to save me if I get pulled under." She replied dramatically.</p><p>"Guess you’ll have to find somebody else then." Melody replied.</p><p>“Pleeeeeeeeease?” Iris looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, “I don’t want to go alone.”</p><p>“If you really want to.”</p><p>"So you'll go with me?"</p><p>"Sure, let's go see if Ennis wants to come with us."</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"I'm already here." Ennis slyly said as he came out of the shadows and laughed an over the top evil laugh.</p><p>"Will you two stop doing that!" Melody yelled and huffily went out the door.</p><p>"What's her problem?"</p><p>Iris shrugged and followed Melody out of the common room.</p><p>The black lake was beautiful in September. It was the last few days before it became really chilly but today was a nice day. The sky was blue and the sun sparkled on the water, but Melody could only see a crummy lake and a half decent day. </p><p>"Come on Melody! The water’s really nice." Iris called to her. She was up to her shins in cold water; her robe in a pile on the shore next to Ennis’s who was looking under rocks. </p><p>"No, I should be back in the common room finishing my homework."</p><p>"We can finish it together in the library tomorrow," Iris's eyes brightened and she gasped, "We could make our own study group! And we could have a meeting place to practice spells."</p><p>"Oh now you've done it, she's not going to let this one go." Ennis gave both of them an eye roll. </p><p>"We could make a name for ourselves, like um The Bookers. No, um- help me out here Ennis!"</p><p>"This is to dumb for me to care about."</p><p>"No, I think this could be a good idea," Melody said, "Where do you think we should meet?"</p><p>"In the library, at least until we can find a more suitable option. That woman scares me." Iris gave a visible shudder and held herself.</p><p>"Why do we need a name?" Asked Melody.</p><p>"Because it's a club. Any group of three or more people is a club." Iris explained professionally.</p><p>"It doesn't have to be."</p><p>"But it is. It's settled, the three of us are in a study club." </p><p>"Whoa, wait a minute," Ennis said, "Who said I was in this club?"</p><p>"I did! You, me, and Melody are in this together."</p><p>Ennis sighed but made no further attempt to contradict her statement because he knew it would be futile.</p><p>"What if we called ourselves The League of Wizards." Melody chuckled at the silliness of the name.</p><p>"Actually that sounds ok," Ennis said, "How ‘bout LW for short?"</p><p>Iris smiled and began making plans for their first meeting while Melody sighed contentedly and lied down on the grass falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next two months, Melody became accustomed to her new life. Her unpopularity had been reduced to a simple annoyance. No more strange threats wrote themselves in her books, and her dreams were infrequent. The LW was doing well and had, begrudgingly on Melody's part, added Conner Fakus to their club. Harry had introduced Luna, Ginny, and Neville to Melody who she liked but it was a bit awkward around Neville. Hermione had shown her how to knit with her wand as a needle and promised to show her where the house elves lived after Halloween. Things were looking good that was until it arrived…</p><p>"I can't wait for the Halloween feast tonight. I heard it is going to be awesome." Ennis said, unable to contain his excitement as they walked down the decorated corridors to breakfast. </p><p>"Well, I'm going to make a Jack-o-lantern if you guys want to join," Iris told them.  </p><p>"Yeah, let's go kill some pumpkins tonight!" Ennis exclaimed happily.</p><p>"I'm in," said Melody.</p><p>They laughed as they went into the great hall and sat down only a few feet from where Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were grouped together talking about classes.</p><p>"Morning Guys!" Melody waved over to them and they waved back. Neville just nervously smiled. </p><p>"God, I feel so bad. He must hate me."</p><p>“Yeah he seems to. I mean your mom did kill his parents." Ennis bluntly put it while devouring his cereal.</p><p>"Oh," Melody said, her small form shrinking.</p><p>"Ennis! Have a little humanity." Said Iris.</p><p>"But it's true." </p><p>"We know! We don't need a reminder."</p><p>Suddenly the owls flew into the great hall interrupting their conversation. A few letters were given to Iris, the Daily Profit to Ennis, and, as usual, nothing for Melody. Something was however given to Neville. In a blank envelope with a black seal. Neville carefully opened it, a dubious look on his face. Melody didn't want to peek at the letter unless it was private, but she kept a locked gaze on his blank face for any hints to its contents. He first looked confused, then scared, then horrified.    </p><p>"Neville? What's wrong?" Harry asked, Neville just passed him the letter, the look on his face not fading. </p><p>Harry read it, his eyes became wide, "Professor McGonagall needs to see this, Neville."</p><p>He simply nodded his head. Harry rushed up to the headmistress and handed her the letter. By now a large number of people had noticed and were intrigued by the commotion. They crowded around the table.</p><p>"What's going on? Neville, you've gone quite pale." Luna observed with concern. She put a tender arm around him as she looked into his eyes. </p><p>"It was a letter,” His voice sounded weak.</p><p>"From who?"</p><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange."</p><p>Melody choked on her eggs and the words she had seen in the book two months ago floated through her head. 'Look out above, Bella. Your letter will be my warning.'</p><p>All eyes were on her. She hugged herself and wanted to dissolve into the table.</p><p> </p><p>"There are no fingerprints, no sign of magic, no traceable handwriting. Even the owl used to deliver it was a school owl. It's completely foolproof." McGonagall explained to the small group of students that sat in her office. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Melody, Luna, and Iris who refused to let Melody go alone. </p><p>"What does it say?" Asked Hermione.</p><p>"It says: ‘You defeated my Lord’s army. You killed his soul. I will get you. I will get you and break you, Neville Longbottom. You will end up the same as your parents. I will have my revenge.’ And it is signed by Bellatrix Lestrange.”  </p><p>"But Bellatrix is dead so it has to be an imposter. The only question is, who?"</p><p>"Please professor McGonagall," Melody's voice was small and pleading, "It wasn't me I swear."</p><p>"I'm sorry Lestrange. I believe you. But the Ministry compels me to tell them about any suspicious death eater activity. If something like this happens again the Ministry itself is going to take it in its own hands. In fact, they've already-" </p><p>"Sent me here." A cold sharp voice came from the shadows of darkness on the second floor of McGonagall's office. As the man came into light his features became more terrifying. A long hooked nose, scars on his face and neck, grey silvery hair, and two dark brooding eyes. Melody who was already shaking began to shiver; she knew whom he was here for. He was going to interrogate her. </p><p>"This is Galin. He is an Auror and assigned to the school for the time being." McGonagall, sounding exasperated, introduced the sneering man.</p><p>"And I will be watching very carefully over you, Ms. Lestrange."</p><p>"Hey! That's not fair." Harry said rallying the support of the others.</p><p>"She didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione chimed in.</p><p>Melody was startled by their willingness to stand up for her. But when she saw Neville, she nearly cried out. His face was a look of utter defeat. Melody felt hopeless and unsure of what to do: her nervousness overpowered her, but she knew she had to do something. She walked over to him and looked up into his eyes.</p><p>"Neville," She said in such a strong voice that the arguments stopped and looked at both of them.</p><p>"Neville I am so sorry this happened to you. Nobody deserves this. And if I have to sacrifice a little bit of my freedom to find the person that caused you this pain. Then so be it. I would give it all if it could find the perpetrator."  </p><p>His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at her determined little face. And he hugged her. In one swift movement, he scooped her in his arms and whispered "you were meant for Gryffindor" quietly so it was only for Melody to hear. <br/>Melody's body was stiff with fear from the contact but then she eased a little wrapping her arms around him and tried not to cry. After a few seconds Neville put her down and said in a steady voice: <br/>"She didn't do it. Melody is not responsible for this letter." </p><p>The room was silent even, McGonagall had her mouth slightly open. They all had intruded on a private moment and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.</p><p>"May we go, professor?" Melody asked hesitantly. She was still glowing from Neville's hug. <br/>"Yes, you may go. I need to have a word with Mr. Galin."</p><p>They left hurriedly out the door, positively sure that Galin was headed for a full force McGonagall smackdown. </p><p>They passed a few minutes in silence before Harry said aloud.</p><p>"I wonder who did it."</p><p>Hermione groaned and Ron snorted.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Iris asked Hermione.</p><p>"They want to be chief investigators in this case and I want to have a normal year."</p><p>"Hermione, when have any of our years been normal? It would feel weird if we weren't battling Voldemort," Melody shuddered. "Or discovering things about the castle, or just getting into trouble." </p><p>"True."</p><p>"You say His name out loud?" Melody looked terrified.</p><p>"Well yeah," said Ron, "he's dead. No harm now."</p><p>"You don't say it?" Asked Harry.</p><p>"My aunt and uncle still say the Dark Lord. And if we say his real name in the house we get punished severely."</p><p> "Well, you can say it now." Harry encouraged.  </p><p>"I can't. It's impossible for me to do."</p><p>"Impossible?" Hermione looked unconvinced.</p><p>"I shouldn't have said that. I'll see you at the feast!" She ran to her class with Iris chasing after her.</p><p>"We'll see you later!" Iris called back to them happily. They waved and went to their class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Halloween feast was spectacular. The decorations were amazing and the food was to die for. Melody tried everything and even though her unpopularity had soared dramatically since the morning she was going to see the house elves tomorrow. Nothing could dampen her spirits. Nothing. </p><p>Except for that of course.</p><p>"Hey, Bella."  It was Veronica. Melody sighed and turned around to face her cousins.</p><p>Erin, Veronica, Dane, and Gavich all looked menacingly as they surrounded Melody.   </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Meet us at the Slytherin common room in ten minutes. We have something you might want back."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Veronica leaned into her ear to whisper, “the handkerchief.”</p><p>Melody looked up in horror and her cousins.</p><p>"You stole it!" She hissed not wanting anyone to hear.</p><p>"No, we found it. Meet us in ten minutes or consider your secret exposed."</p><p>They left, leaving Melody with fury and fear.</p><p>She slipped out of the great hall with the rest of the students receiving a few 'accidental' trip-ups and raced down to the Slytherin common room. It got colder and darker until she could barely see as she descended to the dungeons. Melody hugged herself and looked for the entranceway, when she was ambushed by her cousins. They held her arms behind her back and picked her up to look at Veronica's face.</p><p>"So good of you to join us, dear cousin." </p><p>"What do you want from me?"</p><p>"Revenge."</p><p>"What? Where's the handkerchief? </p><p>"Where do you think?" Veronica said lazily.<br/>Stupid! She doesn't even have the handkerchief. Melody was furious with herself, how could she not have seen this coming. </p><p>"You are blind Melody. You play games with Harry Potter and talk with house elves. You think the war is over but it's just beginning. This is the first act that will make you pay for your crimes." Veronica's voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded like a prophet foretelling doom.</p><p>"I didn't do anything to you!" Her old stutter was coming back.</p><p>"Yes, you did! Don't you remember? You betrayed us during the war!" </p><p>"N-no I didn't!"</p><p>"Let me jog your memory then. The Dark Lord had just left our manor and had killed Fiur, my brother, because of rumors that he was a traitor! He told my mother to-to feed him to Nagini. She couldn't, she was overcome with grief, so she buried him in the garden. We were in the next room over and I told you not to tell anyone ever. <br/>But you couldn’t keep your damn mouth shut. You disappeared after that day and the Dark Lord found out. You told Bellatrix after I plead with you not to. We were punished and never trusted again. All of us. Mother was never the same after that."</p><p>"You ruined us. Now we're going to make you pay." Dane spit out.  His arms clenched tighter around hers. </p><p>"Ow, ow. P-please, d-don't." Melody pleaded and shut her eyes tight. Bracing for the blow.</p><p> A flash of pain soared across her left cheek. It was hot and throbbing painfully. A trickle of blood dripped off her chin. Melody refused to cry out. She clenched her teeth. She could feel her cheek beginning to swell and her tears leaked out uncontrollably. Dane clenched her arms harder. Veronica punched her in the eye, hard. <br/>“Ugh! Scream like my brother did!” Veronica yelled frustrated. </p><p>Still, Melody wouldn't scream. <br/>Her eyes opened halfway and her vision was swimming. Suddenly she heard a commotion. Dane dropped her on to the hard cold floor and ran away. Veronica pushed her down and kicked her in the ribs one last time before making a break for it. Shouting could be heard and someone pulled Melody off the ground and scooped her up in both arms. She wrapped her arms tight around their neck. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.    </p><p> -----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Melody woke up but didn't want to get up just yet. She smiled, happy for another night of no dreams. Melody rolled on to her side expecting to find her other pillow but only grasping air. She opened her eyes and sat up; she was in the hospital wing. <br/>"Melody!" Iris and Ennis said at the same time. They were sitting at the end of the bed, happy that she was awake. </p><p>"W-what happened?" Melody gingerly touched her bandaged cheek.</p><p>"We saw you leave and head to the Slytherin common rooms," Iris told her. "Ennis had to go with them, but I wanted to talk to you about the house elves so we followed you. We checked the Slytherin common room but they said they hadn't seen you. The prefects agreed to help look around. <br/>Then I found a deserted hall with a few people back in the darkest part. I didn't know what they were doing but when I called out to them they ran off and I saw you on the floor. I called the other prefects and one of them carried you to the hospital wing."  </p><p>Melody remembered. Even before Iris started talking she remembered the hit, and she remembered the reason why it happened. Melody touched her cheek; it had been bandaged up but something inside her broke. </p><p>"Melody, do you remember the people who did it?" Ennis asked carefully.</p><p>"It was my fault." She whispered under her breath.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I, no, I don't remember. It was too dark for me to see them."</p><p>I didn't let it go. I didn't let her bury her son. This is all my fault. </p><p>"That's ok we'll find them and make sure they won't do it again."</p><p>They didn't understand what really happened.</p><p>I should never have trusted Bellatrix Lestrange! Melody screamed inside her head. She wanted to spit out her name as if it could rid herself of the things she had done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The screams of a man rattled Melody's brain and pierced her ears with the most horrible memories. She held her hands to them hoping the Dark Lord would get bored and stop. Veronica was in the same room as her but she was looking out the doorway and nervously rocking on her feet. Soon the screaming stopped only to be replaced by unintelligible pleas that were silenced. The spell was cast, the man was dead.<br/>The Dark Lord left. Melody uncovered her ears and ran after Veronica who ran into the other room. Melody stopped before she entered and took in the sight. Veronica was leaning over her dead brother while her mother was sobbing on his chest. Melody stepped back into her room and sat in the corner.<br/>After a little while, her uncle came to the house and wept over the sight of his son. The man conversed with his wife. Nagini was supposed to have come and eaten him already. They were going to bury him in the backyard.</p><p>"That's against the Dark Lord's wishes," Melody whispered to herself.</p><p>She heard him levitate the body outside.</p><p>Melody rushed to the window. She watched them and felt nothing inside of her. She didn't have any emotions about her cousins; they didn't care for her much and ignored her mostly. She felt a twinge of sadness that he was dead but she was only six and didn't grasp death just yet. The only thing that plagued her mind was that it was against the Dark Lord's orders.</p><p>A hand grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her onto the ground. Melody screamed but a hand covered her mouth.</p><p>"Shhh, I'm not going to kill you." It was Veronica. She sounded tired and worn out.</p><p>Melody wiggled out of her grip and faced her thirteen-year-old cousin.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I know you saw us. I know you want to tell." Melody stopped breathing, was she going to hurt her?</p><p>Veronica's eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"Please, please don't. We'll get hurt. Please, don't tell." She broke down on the floor and hugged her knees. Melody patted her head but didn't speak. She was surprised that Veronica was crying. She never cried in front of anyone.</p><p>The scene blurred and for a few seconds went black but then changed to Malfoy Manor. Melody was playing with a strand of her hair and standing in front of her mother.</p><p>"What do you mean, dearest?" Her mother’s voice was sickly sweet.</p><p>"Well, you said that Fiur was fed to Nagini. Right?" Melody was regretting this. She played with her skirt.</p><p>"Mama, can you not tell anyone this?"</p><p>"Of course dear."</p><p>Melody told her what happened and Bellatrix's face stayed blank until the end.</p><p>"You promise not to tell?"</p><p>"Oh baby, I promise." Bellatrix smiled and took her hand. They apparated to a different Manor.</p><p>"I think we should stay here for the time being though. If the Dark Lord does find out, we better make sure you’re far away."</p><p>"But mama, he won't hurt Veronica, right?"</p><p>But Bellatrix was already walking away. She was growing small but Melody didn't want her to go.</p><p>"Mama? Mama!"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>"Melody wake up!"</p><p>Melody shot out of bed, her eyes blurry from tears, and looked around frantically. Someone was sitting on her bed but it was too dark to see who.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Hermione."</p><p>"Hermione? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I heard what happened. So I wanted to cheer you up."</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"Three in the morning."</p><p>"Hermione, how in the world is getting me up at three in the morning going to cheer me up?"</p><p>"I'll show you."</p><p>Melody got out of bed and followed her to the next bed over. Hermione picked up what looked like an old cloak and put it around her.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Look down."</p><p>Melody complied and resisted the urge to scream. Everything but her head was invisible.</p><p>"What the heck is this thing?"</p><p>"It's called an invisibility cloak. It's Harry's but he let me borrow it for tonight."</p><p>"I'm going to ask Harry if I can borrow this sometime."</p><p>"What would you do with it?"</p><p>"I'm not sure but it would be awesome."</p><p>Hermione laughed and got underneath the cloak with her.</p><p>"Ok, I'll steer. You try to stay underneath."</p><p>"Ok,"</p><p>They walked through the quiet halls trying not to disturb the sleeping paintings. Everything was so peaceful as if the whole castle was sleeping. After a while, they stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Hermione tickled the pear and the painting opened like a door. They pulled off the invisibility cloak and Hermione pulled Melody in.</p><p>"Hello!" Said the chorus of a hundred house elves.</p><p>"Wow. This is amazing. Look at you all. You’re so cute!" Melody bent down and looked into their eyes. They were all smiling up at her.</p><p>"And that's not the best part," Hermione said beaming.</p><p>"What's the best part?"</p><p>"Ms. Melody!" Seppy called out.</p><p>"Seppy? Oh my god, Seppy!" Melody rushed to the house elf and hugged her.</p><p>"Ms. Melody! Oh, you are big now. Seppy missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too. You came here to Hogwarts after the war?"</p><p>"Yes, Ms. Melody. Headmistress McGonagall let Seppy live here at the school."</p><p>"So how do you know each other?" Asked Hermione who was enthralled by their relationship.</p><p>"Seppy used to take care of me when I was a baby. She was one of the Lestrange house servants and when Aunt Cissy couldn't watch me Seppy took over."</p><p>"Aunt Cissy?! You were taken care of by Narcissa Malfoy!"</p><p>"Yes, she is my aunt."</p><p>"You lived with Draco then."</p><p>"Well, he was eight years older than me and he didn't like being around 'babies.' But he did watch me when I was four for a little while. Bellatrix mostly took care of me when I was four."</p><p>"Seppy remembers Mr. Malfoy and wishes to forget. He was very mean to Seppy and that poor Dobby."</p><p>"You knew Dobby?" Hermione asked the elf.</p><p>"Yes, ma’am. Dobby was a good elf and always helped out Seppy with making food."</p><p>The trio discussed Dobby, Other house elves that came into their lives, and smaller things like knitting and current events. No one brought up the scuffle from last night. It was so nice to just talk. The house elves brought a tray of cookies and lay them down in front of them. Melody took a cookie and her eyes began to water.</p><p>This is so stupid. It's just a cookie. She tried not to break but it was becoming harder. The others had noticed.</p><p>"Hey, are you ok?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Melody sniffed and bit into the cookie, "I'm good."</p><p>After about an hour of talking they bid the house elves goodbye and left.</p><p>"Good night Melody, I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said after they got back to the hospital wing.</p><p>"Thank you, for everything."</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." She smiled and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melody went back to her bed and buried her head in her pillow, she fell asleep immediately.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed and rumors had grown wilder then the truth could have ever. The patch that was still on Melody's cheek kept people second-guessing what happened. The letter from Bellatrix Lestrange herself was now said to have contained her spirit that possessed Neville Longbottom and that's why he was being so nice to Melody. Her encounter with a vengeful ghost that had been killed by Bellatrix gave her the wound that wouldn't heal. She had made a pact with the Slytherin's and was building up an army of her own. That's why she visited the Slytherin's table after she got out of the hospital wing, and was thanking them for some secret reason. <br/>The rumors spread from house to house and increased over time. Melody could stomach it. It was the constant staring and whispering that killed her. So now she tried to be around people she knew when walking through the corridors. It was more tolerable that way. <br/>She started talking to Connor during LW meetings and didn't mind his conversation. She appreciated Neville and their shared private moments when he was out on the black lake looking for magical plants. She listened to new plant species and told him about all the magical creatures in her book. During breakfast, lunch, and even dinner she would sit at any given table. Sometimes Iris, Ennis, and Conner would all sit at the Gryffindor table with her. <br/>McGonagall didn't say anything but she secretly enjoyed watching them break down the walls that polarized the houses. Things got better and better even though Melody still had the fleshy wound to remind her of the things she had done in the past. Madam Pomfrey told her that it would heal as soon as the jinx used to put it on wore off. The nightmares stopped for the time being and things were better than they ever had been in her whole life.       </p><p>And so Melody thought it was time to finally trust someone. </p><p>"Iris?" It was the weekend and she had asked Iris to come to the library with her.</p><p>"Melody I found the book you wanted."</p><p>"That's not what I came here for."</p><p>"Wrong book? I can find another one."</p><p>"No, um, Iris? I want to tell you a secret."</p><p>"What kind of secret?"</p><p>"One about me..."</p><p>Melody didn't know if she could tell her. What good would it do? It already happened. Maybe it could soothe her? But she hardly knew Iris, what would she think?! It was too early. </p><p>"W-when I, I was a d-death eater, I-" Iris was so patiently looking at her with those innocent eyes, she couldn't. She just couldn't.</p><p>"I didn't have dreams. And now I'm having them almost every night. But they're memories not dreams and I don't know why this is happening but I'm pretty sure it's not normal." She missed her shot. The secret would stay buried inside of her. </p><p>"Dreams? That's weird; I could have sworn I read about that." Iris walked off in search of the book. Melody sighed and went back to the common room. </p><p>"I can't believe it." Melody sighed and got her homework.</p><p>She worked for about an hour before Harry burst through the door with Iris clutching a hefty book in her arms. </p><p>"Melody!"</p><p>"Harry! And Iris."</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>Harry ran over to Melody and panted for a second: he must have run all the way up from the library. <br/>"Melody, Iris told me what happened."</p><p>"You told him! I told you it was a secret."</p><p>"It's not Iris's fault. She was taking out a book on Occlumency and I bugged her."</p><p>"Occlumency?"</p><p>Harry went into this long explanation about Occlumency and its uses. Iris pitched in a few times with her tidbits of knowledge but then Harry turned it to his experience.</p><p>He looked around the almost empty common room and lowered his voice.</p><p>"I had a connection with Voldemort and that allowed me to see what he was seeing."</p><p>"What? That's horrible."</p><p>"It was, but the point is that he sometimes showed me things that weren't real and projected images that would...hurt me. What I'm trying to say is that someone could be doing that to you but showing your memories instead of their own."</p><p>"That seems a little out there, but if you think you can prove it."</p><p>"Well, before sleeping you have to clear your mind of all emotions and during the dream you have to block whatever is trying to get into your mind. If you weaken it enough then you might be able to force yourself into the person's mind." </p><p>"Then you can see who they are through their memories." Iris finished.</p><p>"Ok, I'll try that tonight." </p><p>"Also Melody; Hermione, Ron, and I have found another trail that may prove your innocence but we're still working on it."</p><p>"Thank you, Harry."</p><p>He nodded and left presumably to find Ron and Hermione. Iris asked about their next LW meeting then she too left. Melody took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she let all the information sink in. <br/>She hadn't told anyone about the note that had appeared on her book, but the pieces were falling into place. A singular person was responsible for everything that was happening. Her name changed to Bellatrix on the list for sorting, her dreams that were her memories, and the letter that threatened Neville, and Veronica straight out attacking her in school. Someone was behind all of this and they wanted revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was fuming as she stormed into McGonagall’s office that afternoon. She marched up to McGonagall. Her bushy hair looked like it was on fire.</p>
<p>"Professor McGonagall! That man, Galin, is the worst Auror I have ever met in my entire existence. He wouldn't listen to any of my evidence that Melody was innocent, he insulted my motives, and he shoved me out of his office. Can you believe-"</p>
<p>"Yes, Miss Granger. I can believe he has done all these things because he has done them all to me." </p>
<p>"But how can you of all people stand this?"</p>
<p>"Because just like Professor Umbridge he is appointed by the Ministry. And if I were to go against them now I would lose my job, and how can I help Melody when I am no longer headmistress?"<br/>"But Professor McGonagall you have to believe me!" </p>
<p>"I do believe you but there is not enough solid proof to allow anyone off the hook yet."</p>
<p>"But Mr. Galin is completely biased against Melody. Just this morning I saw him stalking her in the halls. He is not devoting any time to any other students and Melody still got hurt on his patrol."</p>
<p>"Do you not think I know that? Do you not think I spend every waking second cursing the Ministry for being scared of the death eaters still out there? Because that's what this is; they are scared. Of Melody, of the war, of things they can't control, of going back to the way things were. They are scared and that makes them have foolish decisions.<br/>"I can't send Mr. Galin back and I can't hold back the reports to the Ministry any longer. If one more thing like the letter comes to pass in my report then Hogwarts may be turned into a full-time Ministry watched school. They have already started in Beauxbatons. Rigorously schedules, surveillance in every hallway, an Auror in every crack and crevice. I have done all that I can. Galin will not hurt Melody in any way and if he does I will kick him out of this school myself." </p>
<p>"I, oh." She was at a loss for words. Everything had been said. They needed time and proof.</p>
<p>"Professor,"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I have an idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melody closed her eyes and breathed in and out. </p>
<p>Devoid yourself of all emotions, Harry's instructions whispered in her head. The task was becoming impossible. Every possible idea and thought rushed through her and filled her with emotion. <br/>She flipped onto her side and tried to think of one thing in particular. Snow, she liked snow, she would think about snow. The cold and warm moments at night in the manor, snow falling gently, and great big fires roaring in their hearths. </p>
<p>The look on Draco's face when his father got him a new broomstick; it was magical. He promised to beat Harry Potter at Quidditch with it. Lucius rolled his eyes and pretended like he wasn't pleased with his son. Narcissa smiled at Draco and told Melody to open her gifts. Melody received new socks from Seppy who knit them herself, something she couldn’t identify from her mother, and a small, enchanted ring from Narcissa that looked like two snakes wrapping around her finger. <br/>"The eyes of the two serpents glow green when the person nearby is telling the truth, and red when they are lying." She explained to an awestruck Melody.</p>
<p>"What's this?" She handed her a smooth, opaque ball of glass. </p>
<p>Narcissa examined it and handed it back to Melody. </p>
<p>"Your mother picked this out for you before she left. It's called a Foe Glass. It shows you your enemies when they get close to you." </p>
<p>Melody stared into the swirling ball of grey and frowned.</p>
<p>"There's nothing but grey clouds." She said disappointed. </p>
<p>Narcissa smiled, "You’re a Lestrange alright. You’re not the first one to complain about your lack of enemies."</p>
<p>Melody laughed even though she didn’t understand the joke. </p>
<p>Wait, no. I do understand it! Melody wrenched herself away from the memory and for a moment the feeling of surprise was almost tangible. </p>
<p>The dream ended suddenly and Melody woke up with a gasp. </p>
<p>"Harry! I did it! I really did it!" Melody raced down to the common room after she had gotten dressed. She flung herself down the last four steps and landed face first on the carpet. </p>
<p>"Melody? Are you ok?" It was Hermione. She helped her off the floor and brushed her off. </p>
<p>"Hermione! Have you seen Harry?" Melody frantically asked.  </p>
<p>"Yeah, he's down in the Great Hall. Why?" </p>
<p>"I have to tell him about my dream!" She ran out the door and down the stairs at breakneck speed. She skidded into the Great Hall and tackled Harry in a hug.</p>
<p>"Whoa! What are you doing?" Harry twisted around to see her buried in his cloak.</p>
<p>"Sorry,” Her beaming face looked up at him, “I just had to get to you to tell you about my dream and I came in too fast so you were my brakes."  </p>
<p>"It's ok but- wait you had a dream?" </p>
<p>"Yes, and at the last minute, I pulled away. Someone was definitely surprised!" </p>
<p>“It’s amazing that you could do it at all, but you will have to practice. Where can we meet?”</p>
<p>“I’m having a LW meeting tonight in the empty charms classroom.”</p>
<p>“That could work. What time?”</p>
<p>“Four.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>Melody smiled and went over to the Ravenclaw table to talk with Iris. Harry went off to class with Ron discussing something about a potion and Ennis came in looking beat.</p>
<p>“Ennis, over here!” Iris called him over to their table. He sat down with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, you know, a late night of homework. Was up all night trying to finish this essay for Professor Threnody. It was about the internet, I think. Something Muggle related.”</p>
<p>“Did you finish it?”</p>
<p>“No,” Ennis closed his eyes and dozed off. Melody looked down at her ring and saw that it was glowing red again.</p>
<p>“See it’s doing it again. Something’s wrong with this thing; it never tells the truth.”</p>
<p> "Well, he could have done a paper on something else besides electronics." </p>
<p>“Why are you so determined to believe this thing over me?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t want the ring then I’ll have it.”</p>
<p>“Fat chance.” The ring glowed green and they both giggled. They left for class dragging a moaning Ennis with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is going to work, Granger?” </p><p>“Positive, we’ll submit this evidence to the Ministry and they’ll have to pull him out.”<br/>"Well, if you are sure. Then, by all means, do it."  </p><p>Hermione smiled and left the headmistress office. She briskly walked down the hall and stood out of sight near his office. Sure enough, Galin walked out of his office at precisely nine thirty. She followed him through the corridors down to History of Magic where Melody’s first class was. He turned a corner and she peered around the side; he was gone. </p><p>Oh no, he’s found me out! Hermione quickly turned around to leave only to find Galin perching over her like a vulture. </p><p>“Sir.”</p><p>“Miss Granger. I couldn’t help but notice you following me.”</p><p>“Following you? No sir.”</p><p>“Interesting, I didn’t know you had History of Magic for your first period.”  </p><p>God, he is just as bad as Snape, she cursed in her mind.</p><p>“No, sir. I came to retrieve something I left behind in the classroom. Sir.” She said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you can survive another hour without it. Now get to your class.” Hermione ran off and cursed herself. </p><p>He’s a trained Auror! Not some Professor with hard hearing. She made a plan to borrow Harry’s invisibility cloak then try getting close to him.</p><p>After lunch, she got his cloak and continued to stalk him in the halls. Finally, she found him hanging outside Melody's Potions  class. Melody came out with Ennis as the class ended and was ensnared by Galin. </p><p>“Auris Adhibeo.” She quietly whispered and recorded his conversation.</p><p>“Miss Melody, who were the children who attacked you?”</p><p>“Please I’ve told you; I don’t know.’</p><p>“Oh, I think you do. I believe it was you yourself who put on this charade to have the students give you sympathy.”</p><p>“Sir, please. I am telling the truth. I didn’t do it.”</p><p>“I will find out differently and you will be put away for a very long time, Lestrange.”  <br/>He left and Hermione stopped the charm. She had gotten the proof she needed. She sneaked back to McGonagall’s office and showed her the evidence.<br/>“Very good Miss Granger. I’ll let the Ministry know.” Hermione excused herself and left to catch up on her classes. She was smiling the whole way. Justice had been served.</p><p>After class got out, Harry went straight for the charms classroom. He peaked inside and couldn’t believe it. It was just like the D.A, the eleven-year-olds were practicing charms today. There were seven of them: Melody, Iris, Ennis, Conner, Rallwen, Jaylen, and Dianna. Rallwn, Jaylen, and Dianna had been pushed by the Slytherin prefects to try the club. They liked it and became official members. </p><p>“I got it!” Jaylen exclaimed triumphantly as the pillow Melody had been holding exploded in a plume of feathers.</p><p>“Well done, Jaylen. You turned me into a chicken,” Melody said sarcastically as feathers coated her body.</p><p>Rallwn snickered as Harry came in and clapped. Most of them looked up in shock, what was Harry Potter doing here?</p><p>“You all did a fantastic job. The DA couldn’t have been more proud.” He grinned down at Melody while she brushed feathers off her face.</p><p>“What, this? This is nothing compared to Dumbledore’s Army.”</p><p>“But it’s a good start. And we started at fifteen, you are way ahead.”</p><p>“Wait,” said Dianna who was looking up in awe, “You know about the DA?”</p><p>“’Corse I do. I’m the one who taught it.” </p><p>“You taught the DA? That’s amazing! My sister said that you guys were tortured for information but you never gave out!” Dianna cheered. </p><p>“I was told by my older brother that you guys went against the Ministry single handedly.” Rallwn said excitedly. </p><p>“And I heard that you set Dementors on a teacher that was trying to take over the school!” Jaylen chimed in.</p><p>Harry was being backed into a wall by the little admires and, for once, it wasn’t about his scar.</p><p>“Hold on, it wasn’t like that at all.” </p><p>“Aww,” The three of them whined in disappointment. </p><p>“So you didn’t kill anyone?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The three Slytherins slumped. Harry sighed and decided to tell them the real truth.</p><p>“First of all they were centaurs and they attacked her. Our giant did the rest.”</p><p>“Your giant?!” The three of them including Iris said together in awe.</p><p>Harry told them about the DA and may have stretched the truth a little but he was happy they were interested. Finally after a full thirty minutes Melody gave Harry a glare and he hurried up the ending even though they wanted more.</p><p>“Would you look at the time, it’s almost time for dinner!”</p><p>“You don’t have a watch.” Rallwn pointed out but Harry ignored him.</p><p>“You all best be going down to the great hall. We’ll catch you later.” He gently shoved them out the door.</p><p>They looked apprehensive but shrugged and left.</p><p>Harry closed the door and sighed.</p><p>“Persistent bunch.”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Melody said.</p><p>“So what are you doing here Harry Potter? Besides to tell tales of your much more famous club.” Ennis sneered.</p><p>“Well, uh, you didn’t tell them?”</p><p>Melody quickly realized her mistake and pursed her lips. </p><p>“Ennis, Iris could you please give Harry and I some privacy?” </p><p>“Are you two together?” Iris asked almost innocently. Harry’s eyes bulged out of his head and Melody scoffed.</p><p>“Are you insane! What a dirty little mind you have!”</p><p>“Smoochie, smoochie. Lestrange and Potter sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-“ Ennis teased.</p><p>“Out, out, out! You too Ennis you creep! Out!” Melody pushed both of them outside as Ennis was on the floor with laughter and Iris was giggling. She slammed the doors shut with a furious expression on her face. Harry was still in shock and trying to form a sentence.</p><p>“I…I have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“That’s the wrong answer Harry. You’re supposed to say that I’m six years younger and an eleven-year-old.”</p><p>“Right. We should get on with it, then.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The two of them cleared away desked to the side in the empty charms room and sat down in a chair in the center. Cushions were placed around it in case she fell off the chair and Harry told her what to do.</p><p>“Ok, close your mind. Empty all emotions. And try to resist my attack.”</p><p>Melody closed her eyes and tried to empty all her emotions but fear crept into her. </p><p>“Is it going to hurt?”</p><p>“No, I promise I will be very gentle. I’m just going to poke at it. Ready?”</p><p>She nodded. Her heart pounded.</p><p>“Legilimens.”</p><p>He could feel her trying to push him back. This was good; she was stronger than he thought. Harry pressed a little further and felt her concentration burst. A tsunami of emotions rushed through him and with that many memories. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco, even Voldemort hovered for a millisecond before disappearing. Harry pulled out and nearly lost his balance. </p><p>This wasn’t a good idea. I shouldn’t have tried. Harry panted and looked to Melody. She was stone-faced. </p><p>“Try it again.”</p><p>Harry was taken aback. She wanted him to do it again?</p><p>“Are you sure? I can’t unsee anything.”</p><p>“I know, but I would rather have you see it then some stranger.”</p><p>He understood. He gave her a few seconds. </p><p>“Legilimens.”</p><p> Melody was stronger this time. Her mind was fueled with determination. Harry pushed a little and she still blocked him. He pushed a little more and she started to repel him. Harry drove into her mind and broke through. </p><p>Iris and Ennis were laughing on the train. Melody was knitting with Hermione. House elves. <br/>Harry pushed further and saw Astric Manor. He glimpsed a fifth year named Veronica. She was showing Melody a picture. </p><p>At this point, Melody had recovered from the blow and had raised her walls. With full force she pushed him out of the memory. </p><p>“Brilliant. You were amazing.” Harry congratulated her as they left the charms classroom.</p><p>“You really think I’ll be ready?”</p><p>“If you keep practicing.”</p><p>Melody frowned at the thought of stopping any more LW meetings. They had already cut off thirty minutes and who knew how long the next meeting would last. But then an idea sparked in her mind. </p><p>“Harry? Can you tell me how exactly you kept Umbridge from finding out about your club?”<br/>He looked down at her and smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night as Melody got into bed she held her foe glass to her chest. She wanted to throw it across the room. She wanted to smash it into a million pieces and scatter the remains across the ocean.  But it was her last gift. The last bit of her that Melody could hold onto. The only gift that said, “Watch out my little girl, you're going to need this.” That alone sent her heart aching and foolishly wishing for her mother’s love. Melody loved her. She loved her more than anything.</p><p>“Mother, guess what day it is!” </p><p>Little Melody was bouncing on the bottom of her heels and staring up at her mother’s cold, cruel eyes. </p><p>“Yes, darling?” her voice was sickly sweet.</p><p>“Today’s my tenth birthday!” She eagerly looked into her mother’s eyes searching for approval.</p><p>The witch pulled one of her creepy sneers and bent down to stroke her head two times. Melody savored the brief moments of contact before her mother opened the parlor door.</p><p>“Yes, I know. The tenth birthday of a witch is a very special day. So, for your birthday we’re doing something extra special, my darling.”</p><p>Melody happily walked with her into the parlor then stopped dead at what she saw. A man and a woman were tied up in the center. Their expressions were beyond fear.</p><p>“We will be in the service of the Dark Lord, today.”</p><p>No, no! I won’t see this! Not again, not today. Melody pushed against the mind forcing the memories on her. The force stumbled but seemed to get back up and push even harder. She couldn’t hold it for long; she could already feel her control slipping away. The force made her head feel like it was about to explode and when she thought she couldn’t take it any more it slipped. <br/>For a few seconds, Melody saw the person’s mind. She saw them on the ground rubbing their head. It couldn’t be. Iris!? She yelled before the walls came back up and she was kicked out for good. </p><p>The next morning Melody went down to the Great Hall but saw Iris sitting with Ennis. She took a one-eighty but paused when she heard Iris.</p><p>“I hope Melody will come down soon. Do you think she’s skipping meals again?” </p><p>Ennis didn’t respond and kept eating as Iris looked anxiously around. </p><p>Melody felt horrible. It couldn’t be Iris, could it? She slumped to the floor and drew imaginary drawings on the floor with her wand. She didn’t even hear the fluttering footsteps of someone walking to her. </p><p>“Melody?”</p><p>Melody looked up startled. There were those eyes; those big luminous blue eyes. </p><p>“I-Iris! Umm.”</p><p>“Oh, I know what this is all about.”</p><p>Melody froze. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew that Melody saw her in the dream?!</p><p>“Iris, I d-don’t understand.” Maybe she could bid for time. A teacher might come.</p><p>“Oh, I just thought you heard that I wasn’t staying for Christmas.”</p><p>Melody let out her breath and felt her heart slowing down. Thank Merlin, she thought to <br/>herself.  </p><p>“You're leaving? Really?” She tried to put on her best disappointed face. </p><p>“Yeah. Mum wants me to come home after all. My brother isn’t sick anymore so it’s safe.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”</p><p>Iris nodded and jumped to hug Melody who was taken by surprise and nearly fell over. </p><p>“Keep safe,” She whispered into her ear before unlatching her hug and walking down the corridor. </p><p>Melody watched her go; the tear in her heart growing and slicing it into two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Iris left, Melody realized how much she enjoyed her company. Even Ennis’s sly charm and disinterest in anything that didn’t involve work would have been a welcome sign. And it wasn’t just Iris, she missed everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and a few of their friends all kept her company and never let her be alone. They said hi to her in the hallway and told her about their adventures at Hogwarts like it was the perfect home. They took care of her in a way and it wasn’t just with Melody. They made sure every student was happy and at home, even the Slytherin’s. </p><p>Now she walked through the halls and they were empty and dull. Almost everyone had gone home for the holiday. So, Melody walked the empty halls alone. She spent most of her time sitting outside watching the snowfall or working on her Christmas presents for her friends. She saw no one in the castle except for the occasional teacher. </p><p>She firmly believed that Professor Threnody felt sorry for her and this was the only reason she invited her to tea, but she still accepted. It was nice to be with someone, especially when it was dark outside. The whole castle felt like a sleeping giant; from the bowels of the dungeons a breeze came up like a deep breath, and the staircases rumbled loudly now that no one was around to use them. <br/>Despite this Melody still liked walking around even after dark. The secure feeling of the headmistress’s eyes on you wherever you went was a good one.</p><p>Melody walked into Christmas dinner and saw the most incredible feast she had ever seen.  Mountains of food stacked high on the teacher’s table and all of them enjoying a quiet talk between themselves. When Melody walked to the table Headmistress McGonagall rose to meet her.<br/>“Miss Lestrange, please come join us.” She waved her wand and another chair appeared next to her and Professor Slughorn.  </p><p>Melody nodded and sat in the very large chair, and suddenly realized that she was in fact the only student left at the castle. </p><p>The other teachers started talking with more vigor and began digging into the feast. </p><p>Melody simply ate and listened intently to their conversations. After a little while Slughorn began talking to her about potions and she gladly added to the discussion. After debating the uses of unicorn hair, which her mother had taught her much about, he started talking about family. Then Melody knew where this was heading.  </p><p>“I say my dear child,” Slughorn asked, “Why didn’t you go home to your relatives?”</p><p>She knew he was going to ask this question so she tried to be as vague as possible.</p><p>“My relatives are kind of poor. They have a lot of kids to feed so it’s better if I just stay here.”</p><p> “Ah,” he said, though not entirely convinced so she tried to move away from the conversation.</p><p>“Why am I the only student here? Shouldn’t there be others?” </p><p>“Well, it’s only been one year after the war. People are still grieving. People are still hurting. They need to be together to grieve.”</p><p> Melody nodded and dropped the topic. Grieve, she thought to herself. She looked around the table at all the professors that had been through the war. They are grieving, together. Then an existential thought came to her, I am grieving too. I’m grieving my mother, alone. She thought about this a while but the party was coming to an end. The rest of the uneaten desserts vanished and the professors said their goodnights. </p><p>Melody watched them all go. But Headmistress McGonagall stayed behind. She rose from her chair and took a deep breath. </p><p>“Lestrange,” Her voice hung in the empty hall. Melody turned around.</p><p>“Yes, Headmistress?”</p><p>McGonagall looked up. A strange expression crossed her face; it was a mix between pity and sorrow.<br/>She hesitated as if she wanted to say something but then the look left her, “It’s time to get back to bed,” she walked down the Hall and stood next to Melody at the door. Her expression was stern again but a tenderness was hidden beneath it. </p><p>“Goodnight, I suppose,” Melody whispered before leaving in the direction of the common room. </p><p>“Yes, Goodnight.” </p><p>Melody walked up the staircases with mixed feelings. Her heart grieving for her mother and her soul yearning to live normally and not be persecuted for the crimes she had committed under her mother’s teachings. She both loved and hated her. Hated her lying, killing, spying, and love for the Dark Lord. But she also loved her when she took care of her and when she held her. She knew her mother did love her in a sick twisted way or else she would have been dead.</p><p>Melody was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts because her foot fell right through the stairs. The trick step! She mentally scorned herself as she tried to get it unstuck. While she was pulling at her foot a breeze brushed by her. She thought nothing of it. It was just a draft. But then it rose in power slowly turning from a breeze to a gust to a gale. Melody searched all around her for where it could be coming from but couldn’t pinpoint the source. </p><p>“Help! Professor Threnody! Professor McGonagall! Anyone!” she screamed to the high heavens until the wind drowned out her voice and she couldn’t even see. </p><p>This Is Your Repentance! </p><p>An unknown voice boomed from the howling darkness of Melody’s mind. </p><p>Please stop. Please I didn’t do anything. Please. Her pleas vanished into the noise as her conciseness did as well. The world became dark and the noise became silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was groggy, and the scene in front of her didn’t make much sense. She was holding her wand. <br/>Your mother’s wand, the back of her mind reminded her. Someone was shouting, and someone was screaming. Melody tried to shake her head to clear the fogginess. </p><p>Something’s wrong. The back of her mind was correct, the scene before her depicted a teacher on the ground. Melody blinked and woke up a bit more; the teacher was bleeding.</p><p>“Melody stop! Please stop!” It was Professor McGonagall. She was shouting and terrified.<br/>Now Melody was afraid. Fear slowly moved through her sluggish brain when she realized what she was doing.</p><p>She was casting a curse.</p><p>A deadly curse that felt disturbingly familiar in this wand. </p><p>She was causing the screaming.</p><p>And she liked it. </p><p>Suddenly her brain kicked back into reality and she saw everything at once. <br/>Professor Threnody was on the ground screaming. She was holding the wand that was casting the spell.</p><p>The feeling of pleasure was playing on her mouth. She had been smiling. The other teachers were trying to stop her, but she had put up a very strong defensive spell around herself. The shock of this information all at once caused her to break concentration and both spells stopped casting. </p><p>“Expelliarmus!” the wand flew out of Melody’s hand before she could drop it. </p><p>Three professors crowded around Professor Threnody and McGonagall pointed her wand at Melody.</p><p>“I’m sorry Lestrange. Incarcerous,” Ropes wrapped around melody binding her arms behind her back, but it didn’t even matter. </p><p>Melody didn’t even feel the ropes. She just saw McGonagall’s face. It was fear and distrust. And she felt the fading emotions of pleasure from casting that spell.  Eyes that held empathy and sorrow not long ago now thought what Melody feared the most.  She was a monster.</p><p> The climb to the North tower was the worst thing Melody had ever experienced. Her legs and arms felt heavy and numb. The shock of what had happened and the wonderful feeling of doing it left her stunned and half dead. She was still in her regular clothes but wasn't wearing any shoes, so the cold froze her toes as she got higher to the top. And on top of it all the person she looked up to, who was trying to keep her out of any trouble, was pointing a wand at her back. <br/>Professor McGonagall was silent for the whole walk. Melody couldn't blame her; she was silent herself. But the weight of her distrust was like adding fuel to the fire. Melody was burning up inside.</p><p>After a dizzying walk up the spiral staircase they finally reached the top. A fierce wind was blowing and the snow melted on Melody's bare arms. McGonagall opened the creaking cell door with a swish of her arm and the gravity of her situation became very clear.</p><p>"No, No. Please."<br/>"I'm sorry but I-we can't risk it.  I made sure it's warm and I will bring you food in the morning, but we can't take a chance."</p><p>"No, It's happening. I'm a monster."</p><p>"Please Melody. I don't know what or who drove you to act like that but I cannot let it happen to another one of the staff, students, or to yourself."</p><p>Melody nodded unhearing and dragged her feet into the small cell. McGonagall locked it and placed a few spells around the tower. The wind stopped and it warmed up to a perfect temperature but Melody still fell to the floor in defeat and Professor McGonagall left without another word. <br/>She pulled her knees up to her mouth and her whole body racked with sobs. </p><p>I am my mother, I am my mother, I am my mother, rang like a chorus through her mind. She was trapped in a cycle of hate, regret, love, and loss. Going around and around until she didn't know who she hated more: her mother or herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed and the Melody wished she had never come to Hogwarts at all. Professor McGonagall informed the Ministry who sent two auroras to guard the "prisoner." Melody had made the cell into her temporary home with a little bed and every once in a while, house elves sneaked her little gifts of sweets and a book or two. She didn’t feel like she deserved them but would find herself at least reading the little notes that Seppy hide with them. They sometimes were just well wishing but occasionally they would be bits of news. Melody knew that Professor Threnody was still in bad condition but stable, the ministry was organizing a hearing for her, and all the students were coming back tomorrow. </p><p>She put down the note and watched the clouds cross the sky as the men's coats billowed in the wind.  <br/>Tomorrow they will ask questions; tomorrow their fears will come true. Melody thought about this and strangely it did not faze her. She knew everyone thought she was a monster; she felt resigned to the title. Maybe she would even get sent to Azkaban. Oh the irony, to be put in her mother’s old cell. The possibilities seemed limited to jail and persecution. </p><p>Melody sighed and watched the clouds swirl and move along. She knew this was her last peaceful time alone. She wished she could see everyone one last time but knew it would be foolish to think she would ever see them again or that they'd want to see her.</p><p>It was nice while it lasted, she thought wistfully as her eyes looked to the sky, not quite seeing it. </p><p> </p><p>"Professor!" Harry barged in the door.</p><p>"Potter! You can't just come in here like that! There. Are. Rules." Her emotions were equally raging.</p><p>Harry paid no attention; he walked right up to her desk and stared down at her in anger. His clenched and shaking fist unclenched and he breathed out.</p><p>"What happened to Melody?" His voice softened and filled with worry.  McGonagall sighed and rubbed her sleep-deprived eyes. Harry noted they were red and a little puffy. Had she been crying? </p><p>"Melody was the last one to leave the Christmas dinner. I watched her go in the direction to Gryffindor tower. Only an hour later I heard a horrible screaming coming from my old office. I ran down there and found the other staff all circling around Ms. Threnody and Melody. </p><p>“I couldn't believe it. But I had to stop it somehow. We all tried to disarm her but she had a powerful defensive spell cast all around her. Any physical force was met with spells. I saw her eyes. They were dark and cold. They looked like insanity itself. We were left with pleading for her life. Begging her to stop this. </p><p>There was nothing else to do. But just when we thought she was going to kill her, Melody cackled in a way that I remembered from the war. A teasing, hateful laugh that will forever haunt me. Then that life seemed gone and she stopped. The look on her face was replaced with confusion and I took away her wand. She dropped to her knees as the others took Ms. Threnody to the hospital. I stayed and took Melody to the north tower."</p><p>Harry looked appalled at the last statement. </p><p>"You locked her in the north tower! She's an eleven year old!"</p><p>"An eleven year old that almost killed someone!"</p><p>"You don't know what drove her to do that."</p><p>"And you know what could happen if she did it again."</p><p>Harry huffed and paced in front of her desk. </p><p>"You can't be serious."</p><p>"Do you believe that I am joking?"</p><p>"I... I just don't understand."</p><p>McGonagall got up from her seat and walked over to Harry. She put her hand on his shoulder, noticing how tall he was now. </p><p>"I’m sorry Harry. I can give you ten minutes with her tomorrow if you want to say goodbye."</p><p>"Goodbye?"</p><p>"The Ministry is organizing a hearing. The evidence in her favor is very slim."</p><p>"She can't go to Azkaban. That's not legal."</p><p>"Many in the Ministry would disagree," she ended with a bitter tone and walked to the door. But before she went out, she turned around and looked at Harry who was slumped in defeat. </p><p>"Just know I won't stop defending her. I don't believe she meant to do what she did."</p><p>He looked up somberly. </p><p>"Meet me tomorrow at noon on the north tower." </p><p>And with that she left, and Harry was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melody was staring up at the ceiling. The wind whistled through the bars and the sun felt warm on her face. She heard the guards change out. A leaf flitted through the bars. </p><p>"Melody," it was Harry's voice. She didn't respond.</p><p>"Melody, professor McGonagall told me what happened."</p><p>Melody tensed. His tone was neutral. </p><p>"And a few people have something they want to tell you."</p><p>Melody listened intently. She was terrified. Her body tensed up, preparing for the worst. </p><p>"First, Neville wants you to never give up. He is already searching for evidence in your favor with Ron. Second, Hermione wants you to not lose hope. She told Seppy where to get the notes to you. And she's already studying the legal system of underage trials. Third, Everyone else can’t believe that it was truly you who did it.. You made more friends than you think. </p><p>Fourth, me, I know what it's like. I know your feeling like the whole world is against you. It’s not. And I know that sounds crazy but it really isn't. And I promise we will get you out of this; no matter what.<br/>Iris wants you to know she is here for you. She wanted to come up and join you in the cell but the Auroras stopped her. She devised over ten different plans to break in but was eventually found out and put in detention. She also wants you to know that she loves you. And I quote 'Melody, I know you've been through so much but I hope you can take one more thing. I love you. And I want to love you without bars getting in the way. I will be with you soon I promise."</p><p> Melody blinked to stop her tears. She heard Harry sigh and him leave down the staircase. </p><p>She looked to the cell door.</p><p>She loves me, she thought her heart slowly breaking.</p><p>"Iris, Iris I love you."</p><p>"Quiet!"</p><p>Melody ran to the cell door. She felt the sun on her face. The world seemed to open up as if her vision had become crystal clear. </p><p>"Iris! I love you!"</p><p>She basked in the sweet breeze and looked up determined at the sky. I promise I won’t stop fighting Iris, I’ll do it for you.</p><p> </p><p>It was midnight. The moon was full above the north tower cell. Clouds parted the deep, dark blue sky. Melody was curled in a ball on her makeshift bed. She had been crying. The moonlight trickled in from the cell door. It illuminated her sleeping face. The two guards outside suddenly keeled over. A light breeze swept over them and Melody's uncovered toes. The door slowly creaked open. The spells around the cell dissipated and a wind picked up. <br/>Melody shivered and woke up. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. The wind brought in leaves and whisked them around her. Melody saw the open door. Something took over her and she stood. Lights gilded her way down the dark staircase. The halls were empty and unlit. Melody walked like a ghost through the halls. Her eyes glowed slightly. She stopped in a deserted hallway at the other end of the castle. The light from her eyes retreated and she regained control of her body. </p><p>"What? Where am I?" </p><p>The final test, the final torment, my revenge, my reveal, a voice whispered in her ear. </p><p>"You! You are the person who's been tormenting me. I have a bone to pick with you!"</p><p> "Oh really? How cute." That voice, she knew that voice. </p><p>"Where are you?!"</p><p>"Patience, Melody, patience. I have waited in the shadows for too long. You can surely wait another five minutes."</p><p>"Another five minutes? You have haunted my dreams with horrible memories. Threatened my friends. Made me believe that Iris was you. And, you made me hurt Professor Threnody!"</p><p>The unseen voice let out a long cruel laugh. </p><p>"I did my part so well that you actually thought you were powering that spell!"</p><p>"Why? Why do you hate me?"</p><p>"Do you really want to know, Melody Lestrange?"</p><p>The wind wafted around the hall. Melody closed her eyes; she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.</p><p>"Open your eyes, Melody. Look into mine and tell me you don't know why I hate you."</p><p>Melody opened them.</p><p>"Ennis?"</p><p>Slytherin's mischievous grin stunned her. </p><p>"I have waited so long to see your face when you figured out it was me."</p><p>"But-but why?"</p><p>Ennis's self-satisfied grin morphed into a cold sneer. He turned his back only to whip out his wand at her. Melody fell to her knees forcefully and painfully. </p><p>"Do not toy with me," his voice dangerous and cold, "you were there when it happened. I saw you."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Melody was very confused; her confusion only angered him more.</p><p>"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"</p><p>His voice shook the walls. Melody closed her eyes and hoped that someone would hear him.</p><p>"No one is coming," he looked straight into Melody's wide eyes, "Yes I can read your thoughts. And I can recall your memories."  </p><p>A flash of the manor, her mother, Voldemort.</p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p>"Why should I? You deserve to suffer."</p><p>"I also deserve an explanation."</p><p>Ennis pulled out of her mind.</p><p>"You still don't know? You still can't remember?!"</p><p>"Please," she looked into his eyes, "enlighten me."</p><p>"Fine," he huffed.</p><p>Melody was about to ask what he was doing when she fell through her own mind into his own.</p><p>The color was grey and slightly distorted. In the corner of the room, behind the open doors of a parlor in the Malfoy Manor, was a boy. Two adults were tied together in the center of the room. </p><p>"Yes, for your birthday we will be doing a service to the Dark Lord." The woman came into the parlor with a little girl no more than eight. Melody could only see the back of her head but she knew who it was. </p><p> "What are we going to do, Mother?"</p><p>"Well, these two are traitors to our kind. They are filthy half bloods, and they are spies."</p><p>"Spies?"</p><p>"Yes they were caught snooping around the other day and they escaped. But we caught them later." The pride and satisfaction in her voice dripped from her words like poisonous honey. </p><p>"So what are you...going to do?" The hesitation was clear in her voice but Melody could feel the blinding rage that came from Ennis.</p><p>"Why let me show you. Crucio!" The two adults on the floor began screaming in pain as if they were being electrified. </p><p>Melody just stood there. </p><p>You did nothing! You watched them cry out in pain. You watched them beg for mercy. But you did nothing.</p><p>Melody now knew who the child was. </p><p>"Those were your parents."</p><p>"And that was your Mother."</p><p>"I-I didn't kill your parents!" </p><p>"But you watched them die!"</p><p>Ennis made his memory explode in volume. The screaming, the pleading, the begging. Melody saw Ennis's parents, her cousins, Professor Threnody, the inferi, the war victims, and her mother. They were all surrounding her and screaming: your fault!</p><p>"STOP! It was not my fault! It was not my fault!"</p><p>"And how is that!" Ennis's voice rang out among the screaming.</p><p>"It-it,"</p><p>How was it not her fault, she didn't pick up arms to defend the defenceless, she didn't die for the Death Eater's cause. She didn't do anything because she was a child. And that was why she was innocent. </p><p>"I didn't do anything!"</p><p>The screaming died down and she was face to face with a tired Ennis. </p><p>"Tell me how it is not your fault." Venom coated his words, but he wanted to hear her beg for her life. He panted. Keeping up with her mind had taken a lot out of him.</p><p>"Because I didn't do anything. I was not the cause for this war. And I am not the solution. I am neither a warrior or a general. I am your scapegoat for a far bigger hurting you have. You want my mother dead not me. I am not my mother, because she is long gone. And only I will mourn her. Only I will remember her with a horrid love because she is my mother. Nothing in the world can change that."</p><p>Morning light poured in from the windows. Ennis was close to fainting but he kept staring at Melody with a contorted face. </p><p>"I don't believe you. I saw you pick up your mother's wand."</p><p>"Well I give you free reign to my mind if you wish to look at the other side."</p><p>Ennis fell to his knees, he was eye level with Melody. He touched her forehead.</p><p>They were back at the manor. The details were a bit clearer and the screams were quieter. When Bellatrix was done torturing her victims she handed the wand over to Melody. </p><p>"Now you won't do much damage yet, but when it's time for you to serve the lord you will need to know this."</p><p>"I-I have t-to hurt them?"</p><p>"They are your enemies. Impure blood. This should make your pure blood boil!"</p><p>"B-but?"</p><p>"Melody, serve the dark lord." The icy impatience in her tone pushed Melody to lift her wand at the two adults. But something stopped her.</p><p>"No, I can't."</p><p>Her mother, now furious, grabed Melody’s wand hand in her own. Despite Melody’s high pitched screams, she aimed it at the two adults. They looked into Melody’s eyes with pure terror.</p><p>"Avada kedavra."</p><p>The green light flashed and the bodies fell to the floor. </p><p>Melody felt the anger and hate subside. It was replaced by deep emptiness.</p><p> Ennis left her mind and stared at the floor. Melody grabbed him before he slouched over.</p><p>She felt tired as well. Beyond tired. Beyond exhaustion. She felt like she could walk for a million years or face death in the face and she would feel nothing.  </p><p>"They'll find us soon enough." She whispered as she laid him down on the floor.</p><p>Ennis didn’t speak but she could still feel his emotions. Fear and hate but mostly exhaustion. He stared at the ceiling with unblinking eyes.</p><p>“I’ll stay with you.” Melody said to him, clutching his hand. </p><p>He squeezed her hand ever so slightly and closed his eyes to block out the pain. They both laid together in the empty room letting their emotions consume them.</p><p>Melody nodded off after a short while and was found a few hours later by Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Once everyone had figured out what happened, Melody and Ennis were transferred to the hospital wing to sleep. Students and Aurors alike gathered evidence.<br/>Melody woke up safely in a hospital bed with Iris sound asleep in a chair next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trial took place two days later, with the evidence in Melody's favor dramatically more so than three days ago.<br/>When Ennis came up to testify he said with a hollow voice that he should be put into Azkaban.  Melody watched as he looked around the room. They locked eyes for a second. Then Ennis pulled away. <br/>After the hearing, Melody went back to the school. No one whispered about her. Everyone avoided her like the plague. Only Iris stayed with Melody. <br/>Melody felt reserved. The world seemed to become silent and still. She had no more dreams about her mother, but she did have dreams about Ennis. She thought of him locked in a cell of Azkaban crying for his mother and father. She had dreams where he was still her friend and they talked about normal things like nothing had ever happened.</p><p>Melody could almost feel him. It’s as if he was still there.</p><p>But in the morning she would wake up and they would fade like mist in the sun. She focused entirely on school. Even though her teachers told her to take it easy, she just couldn’t. Her mind was too full of harsh memories she had repressed now springing forth like a well. They would jab at her when she was dozing off and they would jolt her awake. Ennis had definitely done some damage to her mind but she couldn’t blame him. She vowed she would never hurt anyone again.</p><p>The last month finally rolled around. Summer was coming. The warm breeze fluttered through the empty Gryffindor common room and rustled Melody’s hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but when she opened them she saw him.</p><p>Ennis was standing there in the middle of the room. He looked ragged and sallow. His eyes were cold and piercing. Melody’s heart stopped and she was filled with fear. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. But then Ennis spoke.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” His voice was deeper and haggard. But those words left Melody stunned.  </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said it’s not your fault. You were right. I just wanted Bellatrix to suffer,” He stepped forward and reached for her face, “You are not her.”</p><p>He cupped his cold hand around her cheek and stared at her with hate boiling deep in his eyes.</p><p>“I still hate you.” He pulled his hand away, “But it’s hard to stop hating after you’ve done it for so long.”</p><p>Melody stood up.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>“The Ministry decided that I would not be put in Azkaban but my wand is broken and I have been expelled from Hogwarts.”</p><p>“What will you do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Have you been visiting me in my dreams? Was that really you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Closure.” </p><p>“You need closure.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>Melody took his hand.</p><p>“What do you need me to say?”</p><p>“I need you to say you are not your mother. That you will never become her. That you will be good to this world even when it’s not good to you. That you will live a life as far away from her memory as you can.” With a somber voice he had spilled his wishes. They came rushing out as if he had been wanting to say them for a long time.</p><p>Melody took a deep breath, “I am not my mother.”<br/>Her voice rang clear in the empty room. It seemed to spring forth a new life within her, as if a weight she carried had been lifted. Ennis nodded with a look of relief on his face.</p><p>“What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“I want you to promise me that you will live your life. Become happy and find yourself. Our past does not define us, it simply gives us a place to move forward from.”</p><p>“I promise to keep moving forward.”</p><p>Melody smiled a small smile and let go of his hand. Ennis watched her as she stepped away from him before he disappeared for good. </p><p>“Melody… Melody… Melody?”</p><p> Melody opened her eyes and yawned. She was curled up on the couch with Iris standing over her. She looked out the window. It was dark out.</p><p>“Hey, Iris.” She said sleepily as she sat up. Iris sat next to her looking anxious.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”  </p><p>“You haven’t been eating very much lately. And I was just worried you were going back to, you know,”</p><p>“I know. But I’m not anymore. In fact, I think we should go down to the Great Hall and get something to eat.”</p><p>“Really?” She perked up.</p><p>“Yeah,” Melody stood up and took Iris’s hand, new life poured into her soul, “Let’s go.”</p><p>Melody quickly pulled Iris along down the staircases and to the great hall. Harry called them over and they sat right in between Hermione and Nevile. The two of them ate and laughed and talked while the candles over the tables burned brighter than ever before. Melody beamed. The world suddenly seemed better and sweeter and brighter and even more magical than ever before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>